Angrily Ever After
by theonlykyla
Summary: Anger Management part 4 - The series finale - Married life pleases Edward, until Bella changes his life forever. Can he look past his own wants and desires when he faces Fatherhood? The last journey of Angryward as he moves into the realm of unknown...Pregnancy, Suburbia, Baby Showers...can he handle it, or will he lose his cool? Because, he IS Angryward, afterall!
1. Chapter 1

AM4

**A/N: So, here we are again….I'm still completely blown away to the response that this series has garnered. It was honestly a little paragraph, written in anger and the heat of the moment that started it all. I had absolutely no idea where it was going or who Angryward was when I began the original fic.**

**I am so appreciative for EVERYONE that has been there along the way.**

**But, I must dedicate this entire fic to one special person….she found AM and read it, I'm guessing that she liked it cuz she mentioned it in one of her A/N's…and a friend told me about it…so I fav'd her story for when I had some time to read. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that she would become this amazing person in my life that brings me joy and peace just by the sight of her name. Kitkat681, I love you and adore you….and I'm forever in Angryward's debt for leading me to you;) It's all here, just for you!**

**Now, I'll post on both Saturday and Sunday this weekend…but I'll only post M-W-F during the week. Then I'll post next Saturday & Sunday and again next M-W-F. Then, it will be done. It's ten chapters long…I'm still working on the EPI….I'm having a hard time letting him for some reason…..he's a stage4 clinger at this point **

**My love to Bnjwl for her mad beta skills and to my pre-readers, Celeste and Judy, I owe you gratitude for loving Angryward as much as I do;) LOVE YOU!**

**See ya soon, ENJOY!**

It's been over a year since Bella hooked me into a lifelong commitment…

Who the fuck am I trying to kid? I woo'd her plain and simple and now that sexy woman is bound to me for life.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

I still fuck her whenever, wherever the urge strikes me.

And trust m it strikes all the damn time.

Her body is like my own personal playground. A playground where I'm the king, the Lord and Master, the outright owner of the most beautiful piece of property a man can ever hope to call his. She loves it just as much as I do, even when she plays hard to get.

Yes, my wife has decided there are times that I must 'work for it'. She feels she gives in to me too freely sometimes. I don't know who put that cockamamie idea in her head, probably fucking Alice, but regardless, I've held out on her a few times only to have her begging me for it hours later.

See, two can play that game and I'm the fucking Master of it, after all.

So, as I currently sit here, cock in hand waiting for that luscious wife of mine to knock on my office door I contemplate what's been wrong with her the past few days. She's been edgy, off, a little withdrawn. I know she doesn't have anything to major going on at work and our life is clearly perfect at home, so I don't know what she's hiding from me. But, I plan to fuck it out of her as soon as she gets here.

I can't have her distracted when I'm pounding her ass from behind in that swing that she insists we keep in the bedroom. It's beginning to hurt my ego a bit, her not telling me what's going on, which we simply cannot have.

Normally, Bella likes it rough and hard, heavy and painful, but the last few days, she's pushed for more vanilla and I want to know why.

Dammit.

I suspected my Mother and Sister have been meddling again. I simply cannot tolerate their butting in on my marriage anymore. They've both been harping on us about moving out of our apartment in the city and into a big house out in the 'burbs closer to them; which caused me to blow up at the both of them, because we aren't moving.

Bella was not happy with me for yelling at my Mother. She tied me up and spanked me more than once in punishment.

But, I digress.

My hard cock, in my hands, is eagerly awaiting my wife.

I sigh as I finally hear that tap on the door signaling that she's arrived to pleasure me.

My eyes are fixed on the door as it slowly pushes open and there she is.

Gorgeous.

Sexy.

And, all mine; Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Her eyes meet mine and she smirks at me as she takes me in; pants open and pushed down my thighs, shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned, hand stroking slowly up and down my shaft.

"Put that thing away before you poke an eye out," she says with a bit of attitude before she walks over and sits her luscious ass on the side of my desk. Her eyes look from my cock to my lips as her tongue slowly peeks out and licks her bottom lip.

"I'm waiting, Isabella." I say in my best husky and demanding voice. But something in her eye tells me that I'm not getting the blow job that I've been waiting on all day.

"What do you want, Edward?" she asks as she steps between my knees, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I inhale her fragrant scent and fight to keep from stripping her bare and pushing her down onto my desk.

"You. Your lips. Your pussy." I answer honestly.

She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes and then ever so slowly she begins to lift her skirt and straddles my legs. Bella's eyes never leave mine as she lowers her body and takes me inside of her, with the most miniscule of movements.

My body is on fire for her as her ass cheeks finally reach the tops of my thighs, my dick safely ensconced deep inside Lucy Diamond.

Bella starts to rock against me, her movements deft and precise, her eyes still locked on mine. She leans forward and shoves Ethel and Myrtle against my chest before I feel her hot breath on my neck.

"Edward, what do you want?" She whispers in my ear before her tongue licks the rim.

I'm stunned at the fact that she is asking me again.

I have what I want; her…riding my dick.

"You." I answer, honestly, once again.

She shakes her head and looks at me while she pulls back.

"Our life, our future… what do you want?" She asks again before her lips peck mine, her taste of sweet and something I don't recognize on her tongue as I deepen the kiss and increase my thrusts up into her.

She pushes my shoulders down and away from her to slow me down.

See?

She doesn't want it rough or hard or heavy.

Soft.

Slow.

Vanilla.

Something is definitely going on and I want to know what the fuck it is.

Right now.

I still her hips and stare at her, my eyes on fire as my heart beats like it's going to pop out of my chest.

"You, Bella. You're all I'll ever want. Now, I've had enough of this evasiveness tell me what the fuck is going on!" I demand and pull her tight against me so that we are nose to nose.

Bella's eyes study mine, looking back and forth before I see the inkling of a tear form in them.

I stand up and set her ass on my desk and grab her cheeks between my hands.

"Bella," I whisper and her lip trembles.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I really am. I don't know what happened." Full on tears are leaking from her eyes now as I stand there, pants around my ankles, flaccid dick flapping against my thigh and a half naked wife, sobbing in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, unable to understand what the hell is happening.

She shakes her head again and then grabs something out of her bag.

My head is pounding.

My heart is throbbing.

I see it … a little white stick.

Zing.

Zap.

White light.

Explosions in my eyes.

I hear her calling me.

I feel the chair as I fall into it.

I see the white hot sparks and the red flames as they burst before everything goes black.

Someone is slapping me.

Someone is grasping my cock.

I slowly open my eyes to see that it's Bella doing both.

One hand slapping me to wake me up and the other hand stroking my dick to arouse me from my slumber.

Both worked.

And I feel it, in my hand.

The one thing that terrifies me …and I look up to Bella's panic-stricken face.

She gives me that half smile and I see tears start to form again.

Dammit.

My fucking cock.

I completely blame him for this.

**A/N: UH-OH….what did Mr. Happy DO?**

**See ya tomorrow;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Am4 ch2**

**A/n: So glad to have you all back on board;)**

**I've missed writing him as much as you've all missed reading him…and I must say he's in rare form this time around!**

**Once again, this is all dedicated to Kitkat681. I love you bb, mwah!**

**ENJOY!**

Two weeks later, we're sitting in the waiting room of her doctor's office and I can't stop my knee from bouncing.

I haven't had sex with Bella in almost thirteen days.

She's tried to blow me a few times, but Mr. Happy hasn't been willing to participate.

Bella has cried. She's begged. She's pleaded.

But, my dick is big; larger than average and if she is pregnant, I don't want it hitting that baby in the head and ruining it's life all because I needed to get off.

So, here we sit to get confirmation that my swimmers did indeed do their job and for me to get the reassurance that my well- endowed member won't harm our child.

I need sex.

I need Bella.

And, I desperately need for the tears to stop flowing from my delicious little wife. Bella's never been a crier and she's never been a good thrower-upper, either. Both of which have been very prevalent actions happening around our house almost non-stop, it seems.

"Isabella," the nurse at the door says and we both stand up, hand in hand as we walk towards our destiny.

The nurse leads us to a little alcove where she weighs Bella, asks her a few personal questions before she hands her a little cup to pee in.

I run a hand through my hair and stand outside the bathroom door as I wait for Bella to re-emerge with the little cup in her hand.

I'm still not completely sure that I'm on board with this whole 'having a baby' idea, but it's all my fault, if that's the outcome. Bella had been sick with an infection and on antibiotics. We hadn't had sex for a few days, so I had taken her hard and fast once she finally felt better. Of course, afterwards she had warned me about the whole pill and medicine in effectiveness.

I heard her words, but they hadn't stopped me from taking her a few more times over the next few days.

I told you I was insatiable for her body.

I loved my wife.

I worshipped her body.

Often.

I was a selfish bastard.

But, do you blame me?

My wife was smoking hot.

Tight little Lucy Diamond that gave me Pearl….and that delectable Opal, I was totally addicted to all three.

Then there were Ethel and Myrtle, I need their nourishment daily. Perky and tight, I lavished them with my tongue and cock, as often as she'd let me.

Her body was a playground for me to play and discover. And, as her husband, she wanted me to be happy, so she often succumbed to my advances,

The nurse reappeared and led us down the hall to the little patient room. Bella was instructed to put on the gown that didn't close and sit on the table.

I paced and tugged on my hair as we waited what felt like a year before I sat then stood and began to pace again.

"Edward, you're making me dizzy. Please sit down." Bella's tired voice requested.

I stopped pacing and sat down, thoroughly admonished.

I looked up at my wife as she sat there, holding the ends of the gown closed, her tiny feet swinging before her eyes met mine.

She looked exhausted and worried.

I hadn't made life an easier for her the past few days, either, I'm sure.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I whispered and her eyes looked at me, wide and scared.

I suddenly felt like an ass.

My wife was scared.

My wife was hurting.

And, I was a prick.

I quickly stood up and crossed the room to pull her into my arms where she buried her head in my chest and broke down into sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she cried over and over.

"I'm sorry, Bella, it's not your fault. I'm not upset with you, baby." I tried to reassure her.

What the fuck had I done to make her feel so apologetic…oh yeah, I'm an angry, greedy asshole.

There was a knock on the door followed by Dr. Cope as she entered the room.

"How are you today, Bella?" she asked as I moved around to sit beside the little table that the love of my life sat on.

"I'm not feeling well," she said as she swiped at a few tears on her cheeks.

I squeezed her hand and resisted the urge to pull her into my lap.

"How are you today, Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Cope asked with narrowed eyes.

I gulped, "Well, I want my wife to be happy and I'm kind of the reason that she isn't, so I'm not very well, thank you for asking though."

Both Dr. Cope and Bella just turned and stared, open mouthed, at me.

They both kind of shook their heads to clear what I'd just blabbed out into the air and proceeded on with the examination.

She had Bella lie back and examined her breasts and abdomen. Bella's tummy was still as flat as a board so I didn't know how a baby could be in there.

A few minutes later a knock on the door followed by the nurse entering the room had me on pins and needles.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am pleased to announce that you are definitely pregnant," Dr. Cope said as she read the form that she had been handed.

Bella burst into tears and I felt the heat of terror build inside myself.

I was going to be a fucking daddy.

I put my head between my knees.

I felt like I was about to pass out.

Bella sobbed louder.

Something inside of me snapped.

Man the fuck up, dipshit, Bella needs you.

I stood up and gathered Bella into my arms before I sat on the edge of the table.

"Bella, it's okay, baby. It's all going to be okay." I tried to reassure her, once again.

Dr. Cope stood there and finally cleared her throat.

"Is there a problem with Bella being pregnant?" she asked, almost angrily.

My temper flared.

"Fuck no," I spit at her.

"Then why is she sobbing and apologizing." The doctor demanded with a hand on each hip.

"I don't know," I answered hastily and just as angry.

Bella's head pulled up and she gasped at me.

"You don't know why I'm so upset?" she asked me and it felt like I'd been kicked in the gut.

I shrugged my shoulders and she scrambled to get out of my arms to stand beside the good doctor.

I'd seen my wife pissed before, but never, ever like she looked right now.

"Because you didn't want kids yet, Edward," she said and enunciated every single letter of my name.

I gulped again.

She was right, I wasn't ready for kids.

"But this is my fault. Bella, I'm not upset with you," I said, quietly and clearly feeling like a scolded little boy.

They both harrumphed at me.

"Can I still have sex with you?" I asked with trepidation.

Dr. Cope laughed and Bella sighed, "See, this is exactly why I'm now pregnant. His dick is constantly waiting for me to service it." she said and flailed her arms around.

"My dick just loves your pussy," I responded, as I felt my anger rising within me.

She knew that I was a horny motherfucker when she married me.

Why should that change now?

"Let's have a listen to the heartbeat and then we'll discuss the situation, including the sexual needs of your husband." Dr. Cope spoke as Bella shoved me off the exam table to sit back on it.

I stood there, perplexed about what the fuck was happening.

Bella laid back and her gown opened up to where I could see her perfect little tits, and I had to adjust myself.

"What?" I asked as she rolled her eyes at me.

The doctor had some device rolling around on my wife's tummy and then a sound started to fill the room.

"Well," Dr. Cope said and moved it around a little more.

"Do you hear that?" she asked as Bella nodded her head, more tears in her eyes.

I moved a little closer, "Is that the baby?"

I grabbed Bella's hand and brought it to my lips before I gently kissed it.

"Oh my, hear that one?" she asked again.

"Yes, yes, we hear it." I replied hastily as Bella stared up at me, smiling.

"No, Edward, Bella, listen, really listen." Dr. Cope demanded.

There it was.

BOOM. Swoosh. Swoosh.

BAM. Swoosh. Swoosh.

"Dr. Cope?" Bella asked as she looked at the doctor who was grinning and nodding.

"Holy fuck!" Was the only reply Bella gave.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I yelled.

Both women looked at me, apprehensively.

"There's two babies, Edward. Not one, but two," Bella said just before she slapped my chest.

"Two? What the fuck do you mean, two?" I asked, pissed that she'd slapped me and the fact that they were making me feel stupid.

"Listen Edward." Dr. Cope instructed again.

Boom, Boom, Swish, Swoosh.

Bam, Bam, Swoosh, Swoosh.

"Fucking hell!" I said and felt my knees buckle.

"Congratulations, Daddy," Dr. Cope said with a grin and moved to put away her little toy.

An hour later, we got into the car with a packet of reading material, an appointment for next month and the okay to have sex, as long as Bella was comfortable.

I started to put the key in the ignition, but felt her hand on mine.

"No, Edward. We need to take care of something right now," she said and began to crawl on top of me.

"What the hell, Bella?" I asked, perplexed and excited.

"I need you to fuck me, hard, now." Her fingers found my button and then my zipper.

"Oh fuck yes." I panted and began to palm her ripening breasts.

I couldn't wait to see them full and heavy with milk.

She wasted no time freeing my aching cock before she slid her slick lips up and down the shaft twice before sheathing it deep within her.

"Fuck!" I gasped as she began to relentlessly rise and fall, harder and deeper with each pass.

She fucked me with abandon, in the front seat of my car, in the parking lot of the doctor's office.

I could feel her swell tight around my bulging dick, I knew that she was close, so I bit down on her nipple, through her shirt. She cried out my name as she clamped down and milked me for all its worth.

Two weeks of built up cum and frustration shot deep within her as I exploded with a shiver of weakness as my body turned to jelly.

"Damn woman. You can do that anytime you'd like. Matter of fact, I request it," I said with a chuckle once my breathing slowed down.

Her face was buried in my neck as I felt her giggle.

I could feel our wetness trickle down my balls and knew that we needed to get home to clean up. But, I didn't want too, not yet.

I grabbed her face and pulled her up, eye to eye.

"Baby," I whispered as her eyes met mine.

"Edward," she softly replied.

"You're having my babies," I said gently and felt the softness wash over me.

Yep, I was going soft.

I'd gotten my wife pregnant with not one, but two babies.

Fucking cock of mine, always had to be a show off.

She softly smiled at me and nodded her head.

"You okay?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

I nodded in return.

"My boys growing in your belly," I said with a laugh.

"Boys huh?" She quirked a brow at me and pulled back with a smirk on her face.

"What if they are girls?" she questioned.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

"Two daughters?" I mumbled and suddenly felt sick.

She laughed, climbed off me and buckled her seat belt.

"I'm completely and totally fucked," I said and started the car.

Every single depraved thing that I'd ever done with a woman suddenly flashed before my eyes.

"Yes, you are." Bella laughed and shook her head.

**BPOV**

After the last two weeks that we'd endured, I knew that I needed to do something to bring us back together. Not that we'd fallen apart but I carried around this tremendous fear of how Edward was going to react to this whole situation.

And, he'd done just as I'd expected; he'd exploded.

But, for him to put a complete halt on our sex lives, well that had only caused me to feel angry, guilty and lonely. I was used to my husband's affections so for them to completely stop just about killed me.

Add onto that the nausea and vomiting and I was a hot mess, for sure.

Thank goodness Dr. Cope set him straight about the 'no sex' thing and I almost lost it when she reassured him that even if he had a twelve inch cock that it would not damage the children in anyway.

Children.

Fuck me.

Things are seriously about to change and I just hope he's as truly ready for all this as he's acting to be.

Because I don't know if I can handle three children at the same time, two newborns and a grown ass baby will be the death of me.

Somehow, we'll make it work.

But damn him and damn Mr. Happy…he's right, it's all his cock's fucking fault.

It'll serve him right for us having girls.

**A/n: I will tell you now…you won't find out the sex of the babies until it's 'time', jsyk.**

**I'd love to hear from all the readers…I love to hear your thoughts on this man **

**Until tomorrow…**

**Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3

**AM4 Ch3**

**A/n: So glad that you are all enjoying Angryward. I must admit that this is probably my favorite out of the series….I loved writing him this time around…I finally felt like I understood him **

**Now, I am awful at remembering things so before I forget: MUCH LOVE TO MY AWESOME TEAM: Bnjwl, for her mad beta skills; Eternally Edward's Girl and Celeste for their amazing feedback and pre-reading. EEG truly pushed me to find the sense in Angryward's world this time around and delve deeper into his psyche;) LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

**One Month later**

My pregnant wife stood at the foot of our bed, nude, with her hands on her hips, her eyes glared at me.

Her plump and juicy tits, her swollen wet pussy, and her maddening baby bump had Mr. Happy standing at full attention. But, she was beyond pissed at me, once again.

"Edward, you have to get over this notion you have about hurting your children in my belly. Your cum shooting up inside me is not going to affect them one way or the other." She spouted at me as her hands waved wildly around her as she spoke.

I grabbed my cock and held him firm, "Have you noticed how big this fucker is? And, how much cum shoots out of him? It could most definitely harm your baby sac!" I yelled back at her, all the while still stroking my cock.

"UGH," she screamed and stomped her foot before she walked around the side of the bed, crawled up next to me and grabbed my face. "You're being absolutely ridiculous, Edward," she said with a special emphasis on every syllable of my name.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. I've read all that stuff on the internet about extra-large penis' and how they can hit the baby on the head, the sperm can cause birth defects and a whole slew of other facts that I can advise you of," I spoke, defiantly.

She screamed in frustration and threw her hands in the air before she crawled over me backwards and pulled my cock free from my hand.

"I AM going to ride this dick and you ARE to cum inside of me, you asshole. You knocked me up with not one, but two of YOUR children, therefore, you ARE going to give me what I want," she said just as she slid her hot, wet pussy down over my hard cock.

"Fuck Bella, how many kegels have you been doing?" I moaned as she felt super tight around my shaft.

"Shut up and pound into me," she said as she began to rise up and fall back down.

I grabbed her hips and began a relentless thrust up inside of her, still fearful of hitting to deep. But, she stopped me from reigning in my depth by sliding herself all the way down to where her ass was flush with my groin.

"Fuck, Bella. That's too damn deep." I groaned, but fought within myself at the overwhelming feeling of satiability.

"No, it's not. Just keep hitting that spot. I need it hard, deep and rough. Don't you fucking stop or I'll tie your ass to this bed and fuck you all day long," she said with a look of determination over her shoulder.

I knew that look.

She meant serious business and while that thought actually appealed to me, I knew that it wasn't possible for either of us to remain in bed having sex all day.

"Sit up and grab my tits," she demanded as I complied with her request, hesitantly.

"Jesus, Bella, they're so full," I murmured into her shoulder as I reached around her and groped her tits.

"And, tender, but I need to feel some pain." She moaned while I pushed up hard into her again.

Grunts and groans filled the air as I continued to fuck her, feeling her pussy walls tighten around my swelling shaft. I wouldn't be able to hold off much longer.

"Bella…," I panted just before I came and felt her body clamp down on mine as the wetness flooded from her.

"Fuck…," she groaned before she slumped forward.

I held her up and pulled her back against my chest where my hands rested over her bump. I loved feeling that hardness of the shell her body created to protect our children. She however, got a little sick of me touching it.

"Thank you," she wheezed while attempting to come down from her high.

I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "You're welcome."

She slowly turned around in my lap and straddled my still weeping cock. Her hands went around my neck and her eyes bore into mine.

"Edward, none of those things that you read on the internet are true. And, do you honestly think that I would ask you to do anything I thought could harm our bundles?" Bella's eyes showed genuine concern and I knew I was about to relent some of my unending control, once again.

I moved some of her tangled hair behind her shoulders and cradled her face, "I'm sorry, Bella. But, you know me," I felt a swell of unexpected emotions build up inside of me as I fought to speak without cracking my voice. "I can't see straight where you're concerned and now that there are two little mini us growing inside of you, I'm a little crazy with making sure that I keep you all safe." I was honest and felt extremely vulnerable.

She smiled that gorgeous smile that was just for me.

"I know, baby, and you do such a good job of taking care of all three of us. But, when I want, no when I need you to fuck me, you have to just give in and give me what I want. Okay?" She tried to sound serious, but I could tell that a laugh was just under the surface.

"So, I see the tables have turned a bit, have they?" I asked with a quirked brow.

She threw her head back and laughed before straightening up and giving me her bitch brow.

"How does it feel to be used for sex at a whim?" She teased.

I pulled her tight against me, squishing her tits and allowing her to feel my now hardened length up against her dripping pussy.

"It feels exactly as it always has…," I said as I leaned in to lick her lips before I whispered, "insatiable."

She moaned and started to rock her clit against my shaft. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head and reached down between us to slide my dick inside of her once again.

"Fuck, Bella, you really do feel tighter," I said with a grunt as she slowly began to roll her hips over me.

An hour later, we stepped out of the shower, freshly fucked and dried off as we started to get ready for the day ahead of us.

We had a big party planned for all our families.

We were announcing our secret today.

I dreaded it all, but, it made her happy, so I went along.

As usual.

**A/n: Well, um….my oh my…how the tables HAVE turned…and don't think that he's going soft…But, he's so protective of Bella already, why would he be even more cautious with 2 baby Bella's inside of her?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**See ya tomorrow night,**

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Am4 ch4**

**A/n: One of my most favorite chapters…..Angryward in true form:0**

**Much love to my team: Bnjwl, Eternally Edward's girl and Celeste….LOVE YOU ALL!**

**If you'd like to join my madness, I'm Kyla Michelle TOK on FB and my group is theonlykyla fanfiction. Join me and get in on the new stuff coming soon **

**Enjoy!**

**One month later….**

Bella has her five month check-up today with the doctor. This was an important one as we might be able to find out what the babies sexes were.

I was nervous.

Seriously nervous.

Bella kept insisting that she didn't care what we were having, as long as they were healthy.

But, I was concerned.

I wanted two boys, I could handle boys. I had been a boy once. I knew what boys liked, what they did for fun, and how to talk to them.

However, the thought of two girls scared the ever loving piss out of me.

Girls liked baby dolls and tea parties, frilly dresses and make-up …none of which I had experience in. Well, except when role-playing with Bella and even that wasn't very often.

I paced the floor in front of my office windows, tugging on my hair and stroking my cock through my slacks.

Girls have tits and pussy's … and naughty little boys chasing after them trying to touch both. I felt the anger as it roared inside of me at the thought of some skeezy boy that wanted to touch either part on my precious daughters.

"FUCK!" I yelled to my empty office. I stopped and stared out over the city as I heard a soft knock on my door just before I heard Bella's voice. I didn't even turn around to meet her gaze. I knew she would know that I was freaking the fuck out, and I couldn't face her disappointed look right this moment.

"Baby, what's going on with you today?" she cooed as she walked up behind me and slipped her arms around my waist.

I stopped palming my dick and slid my hand over hers. My heart and nerves instantly calmed with her gentle touch on me. She soothed me in a way that I could never understand, but was eternally grateful for.

"We can't have daughters, Bella. I'll go to prison," I said, determined to keep my unborn daughters pure and untouched.

Bella giggled and tugged on my body for me to turn around.

Her eyebrow was quirked and her hip jutted out as she looked at me with amusement.

"Seriously, Edward? You're worried about our not even determined daughter's virginity?" she asked as if I had lost my mind in the line of thinking running rampant through my brain.

I nodded and pulled her into my arms.

"Please promise me that we won't have daughters." I almost begged her, irrationally requesting something that she had zero control over.

"Um, Edward, it's your sperm that determines that outcome, not mine. Maybe you should have had some serious, in-depth conversations with Mr. Happy before you pumped all the super sperm inside my vagina." She laughed and then took a step back from me, turned my chair around and pushed me into it.

"Now, why don't I help you relax?" she said, seductively as she lowered herself to her knees and began to unzip my pants.

"Bella…" I might have whined just as she pulled my dick free from its confines and plopped the tip onto the edge of her tongue, washing him with her warm breath.

"Fuck, baby, you know how much I love seeing my dick in your mouth." I moaned just as she engulfed the whole length of me.

She moaned around me and began to suck me deep and fast into her throat while I just clamped my hands on the arm rests and held on.

My mind cleared and I felt the tension releasing from my body as my cock swelled in her mouth just as the first spurt of cum shot out of my tip.

Bella gulped it down, licked me clean and tucked me back in my pants.

She stood and smiled down at me.

"Better?" Her voice was sassy as her eyes gleamed with pride at the effect she had on me.

"Infinitely," I moaned still high from my orgasm.

"Good, now get dressed and go wash your hands so we can stop by the ice cream shop on the way to the doctor's office. I'm craving some butter pecan with double fudge sauce," Bella said with a matter of fact tone to her voice.

I sat forward and rubbed my hands over her protruding belly, "How are the little bundles today?"

She smiled down at me and giggled again, I'd never get tired of that sound.

"They are hungry and very active on my bladder, especially since I've had to drink almost a gallon of fucking water for this sonogram," she whined and motioned for me to stand up.

I got up, tucked my shirt back in, zipped up and walked to the bathroom to wash my hands.

I walked out of the bathroom a minute later to see Alice, Esme and Rosalie standing around Bella oohing and aweing over her belly.

"Hey, that's my belly," I said, as they all four looked up at me with weird expressions on their faces.

"It's actually MY belly and it's okay if they want to touch the bundles," Bella said, a little more than a pissy tone to her voice.

Esme laughed as Rosalie and Alice just glared at me.

"Edward, dear, you're going to have to get used to sharing the 'bundles'." My mother so hilariously informed me.

"Not necessarily," I said as I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her against my chest.

"Edward, seriously, those are my grandchildren and you'll share them with me. I've waited a lifetime to spoil your spawn. You will not deprive me of that." Esme's eyes got that narrowed, voodoo look and I knew that I was fucked.

"Fuck," I muttered and every single woman in the room laughed at me.

"We have to go, we've got a doctor's appointment in thirty minutes and I want ice cream." Bella announced to happily split up this little family gathering.

"Oh, are you going to find out the sexes today?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Bella answered.

"No," I replied.

Alice cocked her head at me and tapped her foot. She knew that I hated when she did that.

"Edward, don't even think about withholding this information from us. How on earth are we going to plan the nursery if we don't know the sex of the babies?" She demanded with both of her hands now on her hips.

"You aren't planning anything. My wife and I will do it just fine on our own." I spat and moved to get my jacket off the coat hook.

They all huffed at me and just as I had Bella almost out the door Rosalie had to chime in and fuck me up, again.

"We can't plan the nursery until they buy a new house, anyway." I turned to glare at her as she smirked and gave me a little wave.

My mother squealed and started talking about the vacant houses for sale around her neighborhood while Alice started making a list of things we would need to fill up a new house.

I groaned.

Bella laughed.

We got onto the elevator and Bella held my hand tight. I knew something bad was about to occur because suddenly she was being all shy and coy.

This was never a good mix for me with my wife, she could get me to eat worms when she acted so innocent like this. Her big doe eyes would bat those long lashes at me and her bottom lip would be at home between her teeth and I would be royally fucked at telling her 'no' about anything.

"What is it Mrs. Cullen?" I said with gritted teeth.

She looked up at me and yep, the pleading eyes came out to gaze at me.

Big, brown, luscious dreamy wide eyes begging me to give her what she wanted.

She smiled at me and leaned in really close, my heart was about to stop, I just knew it.

"I want to go look for a house," she said all sugary and sweet.

"No. We are NOT moving to suburbia," I said firmly.

Her little hands wound around my mid-section, as her belly hit right at my crotch.

"Yes, Edward. I want a house. Near your mom and dad and it just so happens there's a great four bedroom for sale right around the corner from their house. Remember, we passed it last weekend when we went for Sunday dinner," she said as her body began to vibrate against mine.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I didn't want to move.

I loved our apartment.

It's where we had history and I had fucked her on every single surface of that place. It was our home.

"Please baby?" she whispered in a whine.

I closed my eyes and steeled my nerves.

Her hand grazed my cock and began to gently rub back and forth.

"Think of all the new places that you and I can defile in a new house." she whispered against my lips as she tiptoed up to reach them before she touched hers to mine.

Boom.

Boom. Boom.

My head was going to explode as I threw a temper tantrum inside because I knew that I was about to become a suburbanite.

"Okay, baby." I relented and felt my balls tighten.

She squealed as the elevator door dinged and I followed her to the car.

Well, at least I could keep a better eye on my daughters, if that's what we were cursed with, living in the suburbs around the corner from my parents.

Fuck my life.

**A/n: Cheesy grinning cuz I seriously love him….and really wish that he was my grumpy hubby **

**See ya on Wednesday but I'd love to hear your thoughts….all you fabulous lurkers out there!**

**This series is one of my most talked about but yet has less than half the reviews as any of my other fics…am I doing something wrong? *pouty face***

**Anywho, I appreciate every single one of you that DO read it whether you review or not!**

**Love, Kyla**


	5. Chapter 5

AM4 Ch5

**A/n: Hello all…sorry for the late posting but was celebrating a good friends 40****th**** bday **

**Let's check in on the Angry Suburbanite, shall we? LOL**

**ENJOY!**

One Month Later….Six Months Pregnant

We pulled into the driveway of our new house, approximately two blocks away from my from parent's house and six blocks away from Rosalie and Emmett's house.

I still can't believe I let them con me into this mess, but my very pregnant wife was extremely happy. So, I guess I would put on my happy face and pretend to go along with this catastrophic event.

Moving day.

I got out and helped Bella from the car. She was all belly these days, six months pregnant and housing our bundles.

"Easy, Bella, you promised me that you won't overdue it today. " I gently, but forcefully reminded her.

"Back off, Edward, I'm perfectly fine getting out of the car and walking into our new house," she said with ire. I hadn't fucked her as hard as she'd wanted me too in the shower this morning and we'd been at a standstill ever since.

I swear, if she wasn't riding my dick, she was sucking it every chance that she got. She was becoming the female version of me. I hadn't quite decided how I felt about that, but I was working on it.

Don't get me wrong, Mr. Happy and I were all too pleased to oblige in this new hormonal surge that she was experiencing. But, she wasn't being mindful of the precious cargo that she carried and binding by the doctors rules of nothing too rough or heavy.

"I'm aware that you can walk, Bella. I was just trying to be thoughtful," I said as I slammed the car door closed. I stood there and watched her almost waddle up the front sidewalk to the porch.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Get up here and carry my fat ass over this threshold," she said with a hand on her hip and attitude all over her face.

I shook my head and walked up beside her, "You're not fat. You're pregnant with my children," I said as I put my arms around her and picked her up. Sure, she had gained about thirty pounds, but she was carrying two of my children in her womb at once, that's to be expected.

Besides, I kind of liked this meatier look on her. Her juicy tits were round and engorged, some days I wanted to latch on and suckle for hours, they just looked so tempting. Her ass was fuller, plump and pinked up so nicely when I slapped it with my palm.

But, the bain of my existence was that bulge. That round, firm and perfectly growing belly that popped out of her body.

I could run my hands over it, kiss all over it and lean on it, listening for sounds, all day and all night. I fucking loved her bundle carrier.

She adored my belly worship up until about two weeks ago when she'd had enough. Now, she's limiting my bundle time, severely. I'm not appreciating that, at all.

"Put the key in the damn door, Edward. I have to pee," she said and pulled me from my thoughts.

"You need to watch that mouth, little girl. I'll be forced to fill it with something hard, long and demanding," I said with a slight tease.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Lucy Diamond is in need of some special attention, Mr. Cullen. So, you better think about attending to her before your cock thinks about going anywhere near my mouth again today," she spoke as I carried her into the house and sat her down in the foyer.

"I'll be glad to speak to her about that anytime that she's ready," I replied with a lick of my lips.

She turned to face me, quirked brow and then looked back around the empty house.

"Kitchen counter, now," she demanded and sashayed that bouncing behind in front of me as she walked toward our new kitchen.

"Bella, no. The movers will be here in less than fifteen minutes, not to mention both of our parents." I refused as I stood right where she left me. I cringed at the fact that I'd told her no. I rarely if ever said that word to her, especially in regards to sex.

What the hell was happening to me?

"Edward, get in here now." She yelled with force from the other side of the house.

Fuck me.

I could feel something brewing inside of me.

Something hot.

Something heavy.

Anger.

All I could feel was red, red, red.

I wanted my peaceful life with my wife back.

I wanted our apartment where we fucked at will.

I wanted my wife to be that non-moody specimen of sex that I adored, had fallen in love with, and was now married to.

I marched into the kitchen where she struggled to get up on the counter top.

"Fine, you want it rough. Lucy Diamond wants some attention?" I asked as I helped her lie down, pulled up her sun dress then struggle to shimmy her panties down her legs.

"I'll give you what you want, love, but you have to give me what I want in return," I said as I undid the button and zipper to my shorts before pushing them down enough to spring my heavy cock free.

I ran a hand through the blossoming pink lips of her pussy, my thumb hitting Pearl and flicking it roughly.

She moaned.

White streaks of electricity zoomed around me.

"You want me to fuck you senseless?" I questioned with a rush of anger as three of my fingers pushed into her.

My god she was soaking fucking wet and pulsing already.

Her pussy was spectacular while pregnant. Moist and thick with a vibrating pulse almost constantly.

"Is this what you want?" I demanded as I held the tip of my rabid dick at her entrance, just enough that the head was minutely stretching her.

She nodded.

"Tell me!" I growled.

"Yes, please fuck me." She screamed as I slammed into her.

Her arms stretched out on either side as she grabbed a hold of the marble top.

"My cock is all too happy to oblige your desires, Bella, but you have to remember who the fuck is in charge here," I panted as I relentlessly pounded in to her, never going as deep as I knew that I could.

She squirmed and tried to suck me in deeper, but I held back.

She had to remember that I was the in control of all this.

I was the fucking husband who carried the penis between his legs.

"Is that good? Is that rough enough for you?" I asked as she whimpered and looked up at me, defiance in her eyes.

"No. Harder. Deeper." She demanded.

"You want more?" I asked as I pushed a little further in and stopped.

She was panting and gave me a look of death for the halt in my ministrations.

"What the fuck, Edward?" She yelled and pushed her hips up.

I grabbed them and pinned them down to the counter top.

"You're my wife. Those are my children." I nodded towards her belly.

"And, if I say that you sit, rest and observe, then that's what you're gonna fucking do, understood?" She stared at me, hesitating so I started to withdraw my cock, inch by inch before she started to shake her head violently.

"Okay, okay!" She screamed and I slammed my hips forward, this time going as deep as I could get my dick to burrow inside of her.

All that could be heard were grunts, whimpers and the slapping of our skin.

I felt the white snares of heat, the zing and zap of that electric pulse that consumed me when I was inside of her.

Red heat.

White light.

Zing. Zap.

Boom. Boom.

Zing. Zap.

Boom. Boom.

That flailing line of sparks zipping across the backs of my eyes as I felt her already tight pussy squeeze the ever loving shit out of my shaft just before she screamed out my name with an intensity that my own orgasm shot out of me completely unexpectedly.

I pulsed and thrusted once again before her pussy milked me over and over until I felt so drained that I had to grab the countertop to stand.

Those white streaks of flames, burning from bright red to a soft amber glow on the lids of my eyes.

We gasped for breath and I leaned over to place my cheek on the cool marble top just beside her shoulder.

"Fuck, Edward, that was perfect and exactly what I needed," she said as her fingers began to stroll through my damp hair.

It felt like hours while we laid there, getting our breathing back to normal when all of the sudden the thunder of doom rang out across the empty house.

"Breaking in the new house already, I see." Emmett's laughter filled the room as I scrambled to cover Bella and then myself.

I heard both of our mothers gasping and talking over one another as I heard laughter and shouts of anger from Bella's dad.

Fuck my life.

"Welcome to suburbia," Bella said with a laugh as we sat up and got re-dressed.

"More like hell." I whined as she motioned for me to get her off the counter.

She pecked my lips and smiled before motioning for me to join her and the others in the living room.

I adjusted my shorts and ran a hand over my face.

It was going to be a motherfucking long ass day.

I didn't know if I could keep the anger reigned in.

**A/n: Um….yeah….who's in charge again? LOL**

**I flove him. That. Is. All;)**

**See ya Friday!**

**Kyla**


	6. Chapter 6

AM4 Ch6

**A/n: As a woman who desperately desired the ability to get pregnant, carry a baby and enjoy the process of pregnancy, this chapter is very near and dear to my heart. I would have LOVED to experience something like these two do…..you'll understand in a minute;)**

**Much love and thanks to Bnjwl her beta'ing, patience and love for me and Angryward. She's busted her hump this week getting me these chapters back…and I love her more than she'll ever know! Angryward LOVES her more than he loves me, I think **

**And, to Eternally Edward's girl THANK YOU and welcome aboard….your thoughts and help with this chapter added just the right touch. You're on the look-out for Bella and making sure she gets heard….and I love you even more for that!**

**Love to Celi too for all her words and encouragement in pushing me to get this done!**

**ENJOY!**

One month later ….Seven Months Pregnant

"Bella!" I screamed as I stood in the middle of the nursery looking at all the packages and boxes that stood almost to the ceiling.

"What?" She screamed back at me from our bedroom.

She was resting, where she was supposed to have been all day long. But, I could tell from the items in this room that she hadn't done as directed.

This was going to have some serious repercussions for both Mr. Happy and Bella.

I gathered up a few bags in each hand and stomped down the hall toward our bedroom. I pushed the door open with my foot and watched as her eyes narrowed at me when I came into full view.

"Care to tell me where this shit came from?" I said as I waved all the packages around in the air.

She crossed her arms over her chest, pushing those mouth-watering tits out for me to see, as she made a noise of disgust.

"Really, Edward, it's just a few things that we needed for the bundles and you're going ape-shit over it? Don't you care about the needs of your children?" she asked with a look of irk on her face.

I fought within myself to hold back the explosion that was about to erupt.

"Bella," I said in a warning tone.

She began to get those pouty lips, but her eyes never wavered from their narrow expression.

"Yes, Master," Bella replied in an extremely obtuse manner.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THESE COME FROM?" I yelled, my rage consuming me and I no longer fought to control it.

She closed her eyes, slumped down into the pillows a bit and then looked at me with tears laid on her lower lids.

"From the baby store," she whispered before her cheeks were splashed with wetness that leaked from her eyes.

I dropped the packages all over the floor, loosened my tie and ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't look at her right now. I would fold against those tears. I would give in to those puppy dog eyes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"How exactly did they get from the store to our house?" I asked, calmly.

She whimpered and then slumped down further in the bed, pulling her blanket up higher around her body.

"Your mom and Rosalie carried them around the store, into the car and then into the house." She spoke so quietly and almost a little sad.

I looked at her, shrinking, scared and full of remorse.

I sighed and moved around to the side of the bed to sit beside her. I moved some hair off her face to behind her shoulder, then gently cupped her chin to turn her towards me.

"Bella, you're supposed to be on bed-rest, with limited walking and exertion. You can't keep doing these things behind my back or I'll be forced to take drastic measures," I said with as much softness as I could muster at this moment.

My anger was still boiling just below the surface.

She began to sob and leaned into my chest where I had no choice, but to embrace her with my arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but, I'm bored and alone. I just wanted to do a little shopping," she sputtered through her tears. Her hands gripped my shirt and pulled me tighter against her.

"Baby, I know this is an adjustment, trust me, I do. But, this is for the health and well-being of our children, my children and you're responsible for keeping them safe and protected in your belly." I again tried to be stern, but as gentle as possible.

She pulled back and looked at me like I had slapped her.

"I know they are YOUR children, Edward. What, you think I had time to screw around and carry someone else's children during the few spare hours a day that I'm allowed out of your sight?" She said with a sniffle as her anger grew once more. The tears in her eyes vanished, only detectable by the wet trails still present on her cheeks.

I pulled back and stood up, sighed and pinched my nose again.

"No, Bella that isn't what I was saying AT ALL. I KNOW without a doubt that those are MY bundles in your belly. What I meant was that you are my wife and it is my job to protect you, keep you safe and secure. But, since you are carrying the bundles, I can't do that for them other than to provide those things FOR YOU. And, if YOU aren't going to do the things that are required of you to make sure those bundles are safe, protected and secure then I will be forced to take drastic measures to ensure that happens," I said, bold, confident and with a palm on my hardening cock.

Damn, being in charge made me horny.

That and well, I could see a nipple poking through the top that Bella had on.

Fuck, those big puckered nipples just set me on fire. They turned me back into that little boy that just wanted to nurse from the teat.

"Edward," Bella whimpered as she realized where my gaze landed. I was forced to look from her nipple up to her eyes. They were hazy and lust filled.

"No, Bella. I'm angry with you," I said and couldn't believe the words that had just come out of my mouth.

"Edward," she said in a sing-songy voice and began to pull the shoulder straps to her top down.

"No," I said again, my eyes glued to the bra that was now in full view.

"Edward, Ethel and Myrtle need you." She breathily responded as she released them from their prison and began to squeeze them.

"No!" I demanded as my voice cracked and my hand began to stroke my growing shaft through my slacks.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, you know that you want too, you know that your mouth is watering for a taste of them," she said as her fingers began to roll her nipples around, elongating them even more.

"Fuck." I whimpered as she sat up, a tit in each hand and began to push her hips up and back, as best she could with the bundles in the way. She moaned and gasped as she watched me, watching her get herself off.

"Mr. Happy wants to come out and play, too. Why deny him? Lucy is ready for a play day, too." She cooed as she leaned back and moved the blanket off her body. Her knees came up and apart to where I could see that she had no underwear on.

"Bella," I said as I unzipped my pants and her eyes snapped to mine.

"I will fuck you and those glorious tits. But if you so much as step foot out of that bed tomorrow for anything other than peeing or showering then Mr. Happy and I will take a three month sabbatical from that luscious pussy of yours. Do you understand me?" I said as I stripped the rest of my clothes off while she did the same to hers.

She nodded and moaned as she watched me stroke my cock.

"Yes, Daddy," she whimpered and spread herself wide open for me to view.

"Fuck, Lucy is glistening," I said as I ran a finger through her folds, gathering the wetness and bringing it to my lips.

"Yes," she whined and pushed her hips up.

I did it again, but this time, I smeared her juices over both of her nipples before I leaned over to suckle Ethel into my mouth deep and strong. Mr. Happy was wiggling around against my groin, eager to take a dip in the wonderland of her sex.

"Please Edward," she begged and bucked again. Her plump nipple thrust up into my mouth as her back arched.

I moaned, sucked hard and pushed inside of her.

She cried out my name as I sat up, reluctantly. But the bundles were just too big for me to suck her nipples and fuck her at the same time anymore.

I spread her legs wide open, an ankle in each hand and began a slow build of thrusts.

"Yes, yes, yes," she cried, her hands took over the job of massaging her tits.

"Fuck, Bella." I growled as I picked up the pace, pushed her hips down a little and began to pound into her with a force that I was sure had to hit the bundles right on their precious heads.

Just then, I felt it.

Thump.

Thumpity, thump.

Thump, thump, thump.

It was a kick against my groin.

What the fuck?

I stopped my movements and stared down at the naked protruding belly of my wife.

There it was … a foot.

"Bella?" I said as I felt her pull her head up and rise onto her elbows.

"What the fuck did you stop for?" she spat.

"That's why?" I said and pointed down to the spot where the foot had been.

"They kick me, Edward. So what?" she said and pushed her hips up to pull me back inside of her.

"I think I hurt them, they were kicking me," I said, fearful that I had hurt my unborn children.

"Edward, they're fine. However, I won't be if you don't stick that dick back inside of me right the fuck now!" she yelled at me.

I looked up at her, and slowly started to push into her again.

There it was again.

Thump, thump, thump.

It continued the whole time I was fucking her, softer than she preferred of course. But, she got off none the less.

That was the last time I would fuck Bella while she was on her back.

I couldn't stand the thought of hurting those little bundles.

What the fuck was happening to me?

**BPOV**

I knew he would be angry when he found out. But, it wasn't that I didn't want to abide by the rules, it's just that he was taking it to an extreme the way he always does.

I was on bed-rest. But, Dr. Cope had said that I could be up around an hour or two a day as long as it was in moderation and that I rested as I needed too.

So, when Esme and Rosalie reminded me that they had those electric carts at the baby store, I was all in. I walked out of the house into the car, sat in the seat as we drove, walked into the store and sat on the electric cart and drove around the store for the almost three hours that we shopped.

Seriously, I would never put my children, no scratch that, NEVER put Edward's children in danger. I knew my limits and I knew that tomorrow, I would take it extra easy to make up for any over-doing it that I did today.

However, this new predicament with the bundles kicking him… that's gonna be an issue because here lately he just can't fuck me hard enough. I mean, I've always liked it rough and fast but it's different now. Something inside of me just needs it harder and rougher every single time.

But, I must admit, I love this new side to my husband. His love and devotion to these children leaves me no doubt that he will be the amazing father that I always knew that he _could_ be once he got over the fact that he WAS a father.

Now if only I could get used to this damn hormonal thing.

**A/n: The 'thump-thump'….yeah….*sighs* I never got to experience that in my pregnancy with Dylan. I can't even imagine how weird and awesome it feels.**

**See ya tomorrow;)**

**Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7

AM4 Ch7

**A/n: Angryward, Angryward, Angryward….yep (looks down at the chapter) He's ALL there in his glory *sighs* I just flippin' love him **

**AND, I love BNJWL for her mad beta skills….and Eternally Edward's Girl and Celi for the awesome pre-reading;)**

**ENJOY **

One Month later …Eight months pregnant

Bella was on complete bed-rest now and none too happy about it.

She didn't really have a choice. I had taken an extended leave from work so I could be at home with her. I was the boss, and I could do whatever was necessary to take care of my family, right?

The problem wasn't so much Bella these days as it was my sister, my mother, and Alice.

Those three were relentless and had taken to calling me 'The Warden',I don't think that they fully appreciated or even understood what my priorities really were.

Bella and 'the bundles' were all that mattered to me. Their health and well-being were all that I cared about.

The doctor had also restricted our sexual activities, which made no one in our household happy. Thankfully, she hadn't cut us off completely. Bella was not at all pleased that I followed the doctor's orders to a 'T', in fact she called me a 'suck up'.

"Edward, I think we should move the main crib under the window, don't you think?" she asked me for the tenth time in an hour as I sat on the floor of the nursery. I was surrounded by bits and pieces of the crib that I attempted to assemble as Bella spoke.

"Baby, once it's put together you can put it wherever you want too," I replied with a bit of an edge to my voice.

"I don't know, maybe I should call your mother again. She'll know how it would look best." Her voice rambled on my last nerve and the very suggestion of calling my mother almost sent me over the edge completely.

"BELLA!" I yelled. Her poor body startled as she lounged in the rocking chair, her feet up on the matching ottoman, with a bowl of frozen grapes on her round stomach.

"We are _not_ calling my mother. These are our children. This is our nursery. I am a grown-ass man and you are a grown-ass woman, we can figure this out on our own. Besides, I just got them out of the damn house for the day." I was agitated, hot and extremely frustrated with the way this day, this week, this whole month was going.

She pushed a few grapes into her mouth and stared at me. I could feel her brain waves from my position across the room as she thought it all through. That, of course, only added to my frustration.

"Why are you so pissy with your family?" She threw a few more grapes in her mouth and began to rock in her chair.

My body expelled a large sigh as I turned around to sit around her feet on the ottoman.

"I'm not anymore pissy with them than normal. All they seem to want to do is push, push, push when all I want is peace and quiet. This is why I preferred to stay in the city. They couldn't just drop by 'because they were in the neighborhood', so to speak. Besides, you're supposed to be resting, which doesn't mean hours of online shopping, stressing about color themes and massive parties that you will not be attending," I said with a huff, I felt proud of myself because I had spoken my mind.

"I can't go to our baby shower?" Bella asked as the tears began to pour from her eyes.

I sighed and ran my hand down my face out of sheer frustration.

"What baby shower are you talking about?" I asked and immediately wished that I had just kept my mouth shut.

"The party they're planning, it's our baby shower. All our friends and family come with baby gifts and honor us for having sex." She pouted as she sniffled and wiped her nose delicately on the paper towel she had in her lap.

"So, what exactly do we have to do at this baby shower? Why do we need to be there?" I asked, softer as I tried to be gentle with my fragile, hormonal wife.

"Because it's for us, that's why. And, all we have to do is sit and open presents. Normally most daddy's choose not to be there, but I knew you, if me and the bundles were going to be there, then you would want to be there too," she continued to speak as the tears still ran in silent streams down her cheeks.

I sighed.

"Can we have it here at the house?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She gasped.

"Your mother would kill you for suggesting that. She's been planning this for months and she's already in a tizzy that we're having it so late in the game. Your mother is afraid that I'm going to drop these kids at any moment." Bella's eyes got wide and expressive and her hands flailed around as she talked.

"Too bad, so sad! You can go, well, we can go to the party as long as they have it here, at our house. I mean it. Besides, it makes sense since the gifts will all fill this very room, right?" I went back to trying to decipher parts of the damn baby bed.

Of course, it was my own asinine idea that I should be the one to put it together. How could one simple item piss me off so completely?

"You're the one that's going to tell your mom, right?" she questioned. When I looked over the top of the directions I held in my hand, her brow quirked and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Fuck, yes, I'll tell her." I felt around in my pocket for my phone, pulled it out and dialed mom's number.

"Mom, we're having the party at our house," I said, defiantly.

"_No, Edward, we're not. All the guests are set to arrive here and the caterers have already seen the layout for the food areas here at my house. You will not fuck this up, son." My mother's use of profanity didn't shock me. She did this to try and rile me up, to scare the shit out of me, so that I would back down._

"_My wife and children are not going to be attending then. If you want them to be a part of 'their' celebration then you will meet MY demands. There is no room for discussion," I demanded with a smirk on my lips. I heard Bella's gasp when I simply hung up the phone after I laid out the conditions._

"You're going to have hell to pay for because that, you know that right?" Bella asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. She seemed too happy with my situation.

I smiled back at her, because I knew my mother better than Bella did. I knew she would certainly be angry at me, but…only for a little while. "Yep, but she'll forgive me when we deliver those bundles."

She winked at me and I saw a small glimmer of my pre-pregnancy wife. The one that was confident, and gloriously submissive.

While I loved my children and all the events that transpired in this pregnancy, I missed the old Bella terribly.

I never realized how needy and co-dependent I actually was until she needed me to take care of her more than I needed her for my petty selfish needs. Well, I still needed her, but I had to become the person that took care of her right now. It was certainly a person I never knew I was capable of becoming.

I barked orders and people jumped.

I yelled and things happened.

That wasn't how pregnancy worked.

Unfortunately for me, my life had begun to change.

And, I knew it was only the beginning of the changes I would have to go through.

**A/n: He's a changin' alright!**

**See ya tomorrow!**

**Kyla**


	8. Chapter 8

AM4 Ch8

**A/n: Are ya'll ready for this?**

**Buckled up? Tissues ready? Big girl panties on?**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I woke up and something just didn't feel right.

My legs hurt terribly and my back was killing me more than usual.

I was curled around my body hugger pillow with Edward smooshed up behind me. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I felt the babies kick like normal but suddenly it felt like they were hosts to a break dancing contest in my belly.

"Edward!" I tugged his shoulder.

He sat up and flipped on the light.

"Edward!" I raised my voice again and blindly reached behind me for his arm. I wanted anything of his to hold onto. I needed to feel his skin in contact with mine in order to calm myself down enough to assess the situation.

"What's baby? What's wrong?" His face came into view and looked as panicked as his voice sounded.

"Something isn't right, I don't feel good. Something isn't normal." I began to cry and the pain was suddenly all too much.

He grabbed the phone and dialed Dr. Cope.

"Bella, she wants to know if your water has broken?" Edward asked with a horrified expression on his face.

It scared me too.

"Fuck….I think so, I'm all wet down there." I cried harder. I truly had no idea if I had pissed myself or if my water had indeed broken. I focused on Edward as he spoke to Dr. Cope.

"Well, she's always wet down there, Dr. Cope, I don't know if this is the same as what you're asking or not!" Edward yelled into the phone, his normal ire coming out as he listened intently to what was being said.

"Fine, we'll be there in fifteen minutes, give or take a few minutes based on how many stop signs I can run." He barked, then ended the call and went about gathering stuff around the room.

"What did she say?" I asked just to hear it from him because my gut told me that I already knew Dr. Cope's answer.

"You are about to have the bundles, that's what the fuck she said." He spoke in a rushed voice, clearly in a panic as he slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"My bags are in the closet and the bags for the babies are in their room." I ran through my mental check list when a more prevalent thought slammed its way through my brain. "Oh shit, your mom is going to have a fit, the shower is tomorrow," I said as another round of pain hit my legs and back. I was done trying to hold in the pain so as to not scare Edward, fuck that, he was obviously scared already, so I let it rip.

Edward stopped and stood completely still as he watched my body stretch and contort clearly in pain.

"Bella, we have to go, now. Fuck the party, I'll buy whatever we need," he said as he ran to the nursery to grab the bags I had already packed for the babies. He ran back into our room, with a bag thrown over each shoulder, he scooped me off the bed and carried me down the stairs.

"Edward, can you at least grab a blanket or coat or something, I'm all wet, baby," I asked as I tried my hardest not to panic. To be honest, I tried to think of anything other than the situation we found ourselves in right this moment.

Edward reached into the coat closet and grabbed the first thing he touched, his long cashmere dress coat. He wrapped it around me and continued his trek to the car. He had a look of fierce determination and it suddenly calmed me. I was now okay because I knew he was, once again, totally in control.

**EPOV**

Nothing could have ever prepared me for this moment.

My wife, my precious Bella, was about to deliver our children.

Our bundles.

I was suddenly struck with how crazy life was going to be over the next twenty-four hours. I wanted to take my time and relish these last few minutes that I had with Bella where it was just she and I, us, two people.

"I love you, Bella," I said as I pulled the car out of the garage and onto the street.

"I love you, too, Edward," she whispered tensely as she laid the seat back to get comfortable for our drive.

"We'll be there soon, love." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

It felt like I floated through time as I drove my family to the hospital. I heard the weird assortment of noises in the car, the music that blasted from the radio, Bella as she screamed through her contractions and my breathing as I tried to keep my cool.

I suddenly realized that I couldn't wait for this to happen.

Sooner than I imagined, we pulled into the emergency entrance for the hospital, I gave the valet kid my keys and went around and helped Bella out of the car. We were met by a nurse with a wheelchair as they expected us. Dr. Cope said she would call them.

"Shouldn't we call our families?" Bella asked as we moved into the emergency entrance and through to the elevators.

"Bella, we talked about this. I'll call them after the babies are born. I want us to enjoy this time without the annoyance of our mothers," I replied to her without trying to sound like the asshole that I was.

"Fine, Edward, but you'll regret that decision, just so you know. I'm totally throwing your ass under the bus when they ask why we didn't call them," Bella said as she squeezed my hand through another contraction.

The nurse that escorted us tried, and failed, to hold in her laugh at our conversation.

Once we got to the labor and delivery floor it didn't take long for things to fly into action around us.

I was ordered to put on some cheap paper gown and 'scrub up' as the nurse instructed me on proper procedures. I kept my eye on Bella since they had begun to move her into a delivery bed so they could get her prepped for a possible cesarean section.

We had discussed this possibility together, but we both wanted to avoid it if at all possible. Neither of us was too fond of the idea of her being cut open, but if it became necessary because of the bundles, we would do it.

"Bella, let's get a check on where we're at so I know how you are progressing," Dr. Cope said as she walked into the room and smiled at the two of us.

"You ready for this Edward?" She asked with a smirk and went about spreading Bella wide open in the stirrups.

If things weren't as they were, I might have been a bit intrigued about a possible purchase one of these tables. I had some crazy thoughts that stirred on the edges of my mind, I tried to keep them in check because I knew it would only annoy my wife if Mr. Happy wanted to talk right now.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Bella began to scream and crush my hands all the while she spouted horrible things about how I would never touch Lucy Diamond again. Then she said if Mr. Happy even thought about going anywhere near her body she would cause great physical harm to him.

I didn't understand what the fuck was happening, but I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Dr. Cope, can't you help her? Make it stop? She's in pain. I don't want my wife in pain." I begged the good doctor to do something, anything to relieve Bella's problem.

"Edward, all of this is your fucking fault. You and that damn cock of yours, knocking me up with these babies that are intent on breaking my back," Bella screamed at me just as another hard contraction hit and Dr. Cope started to count down to time the push.

Veins popped out all Bella's head, her breathing became harsh and labored, which only reminded me of how she reacted when I fucked her deep and hard.

"There's a crown," Dr. Cope said just as I peered over to see a head coming out of Bella's pussy…and I was in awe.

My child, my children were arriving….out of my playground.

I felt all the blood drain from my body and I had to grip the side of the bed to hold myself up.

"It's a boy."

The room erupted in chaos as the baby came all the way out, and Dr. Cope held him up for us to see.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Edward?" she asked as I kept my eyes glued to the little boy she held too casually for my liking.

I nodded and she handed me some weird scissors and instructed me on what to do.

I waited for the cry that never came from the silent, but wiggly baby boy just as a blood curdling scream ripped from my wife's mouth.

"Here comes baby number two," Dr. Cope announced.

"Our son is beautiful, Bella," I said as I turned to her with tears in my eyes. She just nodded and grunted as she began to push the next one out.

"Push, Bella. One, two, three, push!" The doctor directed and I tried to help, but Bella was intent on harming me far more than allowing me to ease her pain in anyway.

"Here it comes, push, hard." Another call from down south as I once again looked over and saw my second child as it arrived in the world.

"It's a girl," Dr. Cope announced and I suddenly felt faint.

"Cut the cord, Edward." I did just like the last time and watched as my daughter screamed and wiggled as she announced her presence in the world as well.

I couldn't contain the tears as I watched them be placed in incubators while a team of nurses worked on them individually.

"Bella, they are so beautiful." I looked to her to find her crying, too.

"They are?" she asked as I nodded and tried to wipe her tears before I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You did so good, baby," I said and felt like I owed her my life.

She was my life.

They were my life.

I didn't know how I'd arrived at this point, but thank fuck that I did.

Almost two hours later, I sat in the rocking chair and held my daughter while Bella nursed our son.

They'd been bathed, swaddled and placed in our arms.

They claimed my heart in that short time frame; I didn't know how I'd ever survive being apart from them now.

"Did you call our parents?" she asked quietly as I brought my princess to my face and kissed her gently on the forehead.

I nodded and looked up at her, Bella wept silently as she watched us.

"She's already stolen you away…such a daddy's girl." Bella's soft laugh made me smile.

"What are you going on about, that boy's all yours, you and those delicious tits." I smiled as she tried not to burst out laughing.

"Like father, like son" she said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

There was a quiet tap on the door before my mother's head poked in.

"Can we come in now?" Her eyes glued to the bundle in my arms.

"Yes, you can come in but remember these are MY children," I said with a defiant tone.

She laughed, pushed the door open and in walked my parents, Bella's parents along with Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Damn, I didn't know you had the whole crew with you. This is too many people and all of you need to scrub up before even thinking of touching my bundles." I demanded and watched them all rake their eyes over the two little babies that now occupied the room.

"Well, what are they?" Emmett asked with his loud booming voice, which caused my daughter to squirm and let out a disgruntled cry. She truly had my temperament.

"Meet Olivia Grace and Ethan Charles Cullen, the newest members of our family," I reverently spoke when every one's attention was focused on the babies. The cries of ooh's and ahh's began.

"One of each?" Renee asked as she made her way to Bella's side.

We both nodded and enjoyed the celebration as it began.

An hour later, everyone kissed the bundles and quietly left us alone.

Bella was exhausted as I held the bundles, one in each arm, and rocked them peacefully to sleep.

I felt like the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

Bella was beyond more than I could have ever imagined in a wife, partner and lover.

And now she'd given me the two most beautiful children, ever.

"You look like an old pro," she whispered as I looked over to her where she lay on her side. Her eyes focused on the babies in my arms, the awe and wonder showed on her tired face.

"They make it easy," I replied and saw the softness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I threatened Mr. Happy," she commented with a smile.

"I'm sorry you had to be in pain." I answered and genuinely felt bad for the hurt that she had to experience.

"It was worth it," Bella said and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"So you'd be up for doing it again?" I asked, teasingly.

She glared at me, "Let's see how it goes with these two first, shall we?"

Her soft smile after her words let me know that I was forgiven, for whatever the fuck that I'd said or did wrong.

"When can we take them home?" I asked as I looked down to watch them as they snuggled deeper against me.

I never wanted to let them go.

"I'm sure it'll be a few days before they are ready for us to leave. They were a pretty healthy weight so hopefully not too long." She yawned.

"Sleep my love. I've got them. I'll watch out for you." I told her and meant it, in ways that she would probably never understand.

"I love you, Edward," she said through another yawn as she curled up around her pillow.

"I love you, too Bella." I replied and once again looked down at my arms.

My world had definitely changed.

And, I didn't seem to mind afterall.

**A/n: I just love him…and so many of you guessed it… one of each;)**

**I couldn't let all his 'girl' worries go to waste…and he simply HAD to have a boy **

**See ya tomorrow!**

**Kyla**


	9. Chapter 9

AM4 Ch9

**A/N: Um…Kitkat…this'll be the second chapter that is um…free of activities…LOL **

**Before I forget to mention it, this whole fic is dedicated to Kitkat681. She makes me smile with her gracious beauty, inward and outward. I love ya, bb!**

**Now, um…how's Angryward fairing with having his children home, his wife sexless…and a conveniently located family?**

**Enjoy! (insert evil laugh here)**

EPOV

We'd been home from the hospital for a week now and I was about to blow my top.

My mother had practically fucking moved into our spare room.

Rosalie and Alice were on rotating shifts and one of them was always in the house.

I just wanted to spend time with my wife and bundles.

Every time that I got a minute alone with them someone came prancing into this fucking house. That was exactly why I did NOT want to move to the suburbs.

At the apartments we had a doorman and I could monitor that shit. I could have our visitors stopped in the lobby and we didn't have to worry about uninvited guests. However, that was not the case here, in our own home.

But, in about fifteen seconds that shit was all about to change.

"Everyone pack your bags and get the hell out!" I roared from the doorway of the kitchen.

My mom held my littlest princess while my sister held my son, Bella sat eating at the bar while Alice played with one of the baby contraptions.

They all just stared at me for about thirty seconds and then resumed their conversations.

"Excuse me, in case you didn't notice, this is MY house and those are MY children. Now, I'd appreciate it if you would all get the fuck out," I said as I walked over to take my children out of the arms of my family members.

Once I had the bundles secured in my grasp, I turned to Bella, "We'd appreciate a little quiet time in the nursery, if you would accompany us."

I watched her nod slowly then I turned and proceeded up the stairs to the nursery. I loved being in this room. It smelled like them, it had their essence everywhere I looked. I could sit in the rocking chair and hold them for hours.

It irritated Bella because she was worried that they'd be spoiled by us holding them too much.

My thoughts were that I couldn't hold them enough.

These were my children… or as Bella reminded me often, they were _our_ children and I couldn't imagine being away from them all day long.

We'd discussed arrangements for the babies when we both went back to work and would need someone else to care for them. Thankfully, because of our situation we could work from home for a while without any problems, to be honest I'd taken to working from home quite easily. That surprised me to a great extent. In the past my job was everything to me. The babies changed it all.

Jasper had done a pretty decent job of holding things together in my absence. I can't lie, I dreaded the day when I went back to work and left them in someone else's care. Eventually we decided that until they were much older, we'd take them to work with us especially since Bella was going to nurse them until she couldn't anymore.

"You want to explain that little outburst downstairs?" Bella asked as she walked into the room and sat down in the second rocking chair beside me and the babies.

"I wanted them to go home. I needed it quiet and settled so that I could relax with just my family." I explained slowly, because the explanation was a no-brainer where I was concerned.

"Edward, those people downstairs are our family, too. They were trying to be of help by giving us a break." She motioned for me to hand her the now nuzzling little boy in my arms.

"I swear Ethan is just as bad as you are about being attached to my boobs," she laughed as she pulled her gown over to expose her swollen breast.

"Fuck, Ethel looks absolutely delicious." I might have moaned as I watched that little mouth attach to the puckered, engorged nipple.

Bella's laugh rang through the room which caused the fussy princess Olivia to burst out with a cry. I tried to calm her by snuggling her against my chest just up under my chin.

She continued to fuss, but nothing too outrageous, so I patted her little back and spoke softly into her ear.

I looked up to find Bella smileat me.

"What?" I quietly asked only to see her eyes glittered with tears.

"You're so amazing with the bundles, especially the little diva." She nodded towards Olivia and I looked down, a little offended.

"She's my daughter, why wouldn't I be amazing with her?" I asked with a smirk.

Bella just shook her head, giggled and stared down at the little man eating from her boob.

"He looks just like you, you know?" She spoke to me, but her eyes remained on our son. "Your mom brought over some of your baby pictures. They both look exactly like you, but with different shades of hair."

Ethan's hair had begun to darken while Olivia's got lighter and had more red to it. I knew that he was going to look just like my gorgeous wife, and this precious daughter of mine was going to be a spitting image of me.

That made my balls shrink 'cause I was a good looking mother fucker. So, I knew that I'd have to invest in some heavy artillery for when she started to grow up. Those boys wouldn't know what hit them!

I tugged Olivia in a little tighter against me and held her as close as I could without hurting her.

"What are you worrying about over there?" Bella's voice pulled me back into the present.

I frowned and looked out the window.

"I'm just thinking about all the weaponry I'm going to have to buy in fifteen years because no stupid little runt is getting his hands on my daughter." I was honest. It was all I could be.

"Oh." Was her simple reply but her smirk was certainly implied in her facial gestures.

"I'll need to invest in some bars for the windows, hire private security, and maybe even move us into a more secluded neighborhood," I continued.

"Edward! Do you hear yourself? She's ten days old and you already have these unhealthy obsessions of security and bodyguards. She's _your_ daughter don't you think she'll be tough as nails? Not to mention her older brother will be around to protect her." Bella always made me think more rationally.

I sighed.

My son would have to bulk up and maybe I could get him a gun permit so that he could pack some heat.

Damn, he was going to have the chicks dripping off his dick. I smiled at that thought. Like father like son for sure on that front.

"What the hell, Edward?" Bella laughed at me again probably from the big cheesy grin that I currently sported.

"You really want to know?" I asked her, seriously.

She nodded.

"Our son will have the most wanted dick around," I answered and the look of horror on her face cracked me up.

She covered his ears as she moved him up on to her shoulder to burp.

"HUSH YOUR MOUTH, you sick pervert. My little boy will be a virgin until he gets married. He isn't going to be a manwhore like you, walking around stroking his dick and sticking it in every orifice that he can find open. I promise you that. This boy will be raised right and not by Edward Fucking Cullen standards." Bella's eyes spit fire and her mouth twitched as she spoke.

I sat there with my jaw on the floor.

"I was never a manwhore!" I said a little too loudly as Olivia began to whimper, which turned into a full on cry right along with the red face and cheeks streaked with tears.

"It's time to switch, I think," Bella said as I stood up to trade off bundles.

"I can't believe this is our life," I remarked quietly as I settled into my rocking chair with my son on my chest.

"It's a great life." Bella agreed.

**A/n: This was probably one of the easiest chapters I've written out of this entire series…Angryward led the way;)**

**See ya Thursday!**

**Much love to Bnjwl for beta'ing….her red pen makes Angryward sparkle;) And, to Eternally Edward's Girl and Celi for doing their pre-reading magic;)**

**Kyla**


	10. Chapter 10

AM4 Ch10

**A/n: Here ya go…..I'm afraid Kitkat will be disappointed yet again, LOL. But, give the woman a break, she did just have Angryward's bundles;)**

**Special thanks to my beta, Bnjwl and her assistant/sisterwife Mamadog for her help in getting this one beta'd…apparently I struggled enough in writing this chapter that it took both of them to straighten my ass out;) LOVE YOU BOTH!**

**And, thank you to my pre-readers, Eternally Edward's girl and Celi! LOVE YA!**

**ENJOY!**

We let the quiet surround us for a few minutes before Bella cleared her throat.

I slowly turned my gaze to her and noticed a look in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a while; lust.

"I miss Mr. Happy."

I gulped.

I hadn't wanted to think about that because it would just frustrate me to no end that I couldn't make love to my wife. Or show her my love, adoration and appreciation for giving me these two beautiful children.

"Bella," I whined, "Don't baby. He can't take it right now."

"He can actually take it. Lucy Diamond on the other hand, well, she can't take it for a while, I'm afraid." Her voice sounded sad.

I reached over and took her hand.

"I'm prepared to wait as long as you have too." I couldn't believe that I just said that!

But, it was true.

I had changed.

I saw Bella differently now. Yes, I still wanted her constantly, but we had responsibilities now that we hadn't had before. Above all, her health and well-being were important.

If the doctor said no sex for six weeks, then I had to suck it up and follow those orders, too.

She just stared at me with her jaw open.

It made me want to close it around something, but I closed my eyes and tried to think of something besides my cock in her mouth.

"This isn't easy for me, Bella. But, as much as I need to enjoy your body, I need your body to be healthy first. And, if you have to refrain, then," I paused and gulped, a small bead of sweat formed on my brow, "then I'll have to learn some restraint too."

She continued to gawk at me, a complete look of perplexity on her face.

"Wow," she finally said with a small smirk. Her mouth closed for a moment then she continued with her explanation. "I'm… I'm shocked …and to be honest, a little afraid. You've never gone that long without release since you were what, thirteen when you lost your virginity?" Bella looked at me questioningly.

I grimaced and closed my eyes as I laid my head back on the rocking chair.

"The longest I've gone is the thirteen days at the beginning of your pregnancy," I answered, my voice trembled and it was almost like I could feel beginnings of my detox from orgasms as it took over my body.

"Well, I can tell you right now, you will NOT be sharing the story of losing your virginity with either of our children." Bella's voice was stern and a little scary. I opened my eyes as she stared at Ethan in my arms.

"Bella…" I whined. "It wasn't my fault that I had a huge cock and the seventeen year old babysitter liked it." I looked at her to see flames in her eyes.

I swear. There were actually red flames that flickered to life and mixed with the usual chocolaty brown orbs that normally peered back at me.

"I still think she was a perverted whore, sucking on your dick like she did," Bella said with a huff.

I smiled at the memory of my first orgasm in Makenna's mouth. I was hooked from day one. And, I got it sucked almost every day there on out.

Well, until the first time I slid Mr. Happy into a wet, warm pussy. Then, I was fucking whenever and however I could.

"Stop it right now. I can tell you're thinking about fucking and your little teenage dick." Bella snapped and stood up to put Olivia on the changing table.

"Don't be offended, baby, her mouth has nothing on you," I replied with a smirk of my own and shifted Ethan, so that I could move to change him, too.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want me to relive my own past sexual escapades? Seriously, you want to go there with me right now?" She whisper yelled at me while she began the process of changing the soiled diaper.

"Fuck that smells rancid," I commented when the smell from my precious little girl hit my nose.

"Yeah, well, babies shit. Get over it," she said as she finished up, threw the diaper in the pail and huffed as she stomped across the room to get a clean gown out of the dresser.

Fuck.

She was pissed.

I changed Ethan's diaper, thankfully he was just wet. I still couldn't handle the shitty diapers, much to my wife's chagrin. She has been really good about letting me take my time in getting used to the whole process. I had a hard time changing Olivia because, well, she was my daughter. It didn't seem right for me to be looking at her little box.

Nor did I want Emmett to change her, even though he'd offered a time or two. I'd smacked him and he'd just laughed saying that he needed to learn, too.

Yeah, not on my daughter, pervert.

We got the babies changed and laid them in their crib, where they eventually curled up around each other. They didn't like being away from one another we'd quickly discovered upon our arrival home.

That first night we'd put them in separate cribs until their screams made both of our ears bleed. We tried every single trick anyone we could reach by phone could tell us, nothing worked. Bella had finally called the doctor only to be informed that they might sleep better if we put them in one crib together. Since they'd been all squished in Bella's belly, it was comforting for them both.

And, it allowed me and Bella to sleep for an hour or two until they were hungry again.

I tried to wrap my arm around Bella's waist as we stood by the crib and watched them settle in, but she moved away from me and stomped out of the room.

Shit.

I had to fix this.

Now.

**BPOV**

I walked into our bedroom and sat on the edge of the mattress on my side. I didn't want to feel this way, but it hurt. I loved Edward with all of my heart and I wasn't jealous of that skanky whore from his past. Not really.

But, I'd grown accustomed to being the only object of his obsession, the receiver of all his attention and the recipient of all his affection.

Now, there were two other people that needed him, craved him, depended on him … and now he told me that he was going to follow the doctor's order for no sexual contact.

I was lonely for my husband's touch.

I missed my jealous and possessive man.

I wanted my angry bastard that followed me around like a dog in heat.

I needed Angryward.

And, cue the damn tears. I was so fucking sick of tears. I was so fucking sick of my damn boobs that hurt and leaked constantly.

I was just so fucking tired.

"Baby?" I heard his voice gently call out to me from the door, so I lowered my head for my hair to cover my face. I didn't want him to see me crying again. He was not good with my tears and I knew it was because he hated it when I was so upset that I cried.

I waved my hand for him to leave me alone.

I heard a huff from the doorway, within a few seconds I felt him kneel in front of me. I kept my eyes closed as the tears slid down my cheeks.

"Bella, love, what the hell is wrong? What can I do?" His voice was so timid and scared that it shook me to the core. I had reduced him to a scared timid man.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whimpered as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

There was such a deep pain and confusion in his green eyes that it almost took my breath away.

"Baby, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm a selfish bastard. Please, please forgive me," he pleaded as his strong arms picked me up and cradled me to him while he sat down where I had been.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my head against his chest and let the sobs loose.

I just needed him, I needed him this close, and I needed his safe arms around me.

My Edward.

**EPOV**

Bella scared the shit out of me. I had never seen her so upset or fragile.

But, I would do whatever it took to erase this from her psyche.

My Bella was confident, strong and I was amazed with everything she did.

I had done some serious damage to her, somehow and I had to fix this shit.

Now.

I let her cry it out for a bit then pulled her hair back, so that I could see her face.

"Bella, talk to me. We don't keep secrets, and you know that I'll help fix it, whatever the problem is, baby." I watched her look up at me with such a sad expression that it killed me.

"I miss you," she whispered so quietly that I was almost afraid that I hadn't heard her correctly.

"What?" I was confused.

"Things have changed so much. You've changed so much. I just _miss_ you." Her words shook me inside.

"You don't like the changes in me?" I was so entirely fucked. I don't know whether I was right or I was wrong now. I thought this would be a welcomed change this would be more like the person she would want as the father to her children. But, apparently my wife missed me so I had obviously done something utterly wrong, somewhere, at some point.

She put her hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes.

"I love the changes in you, especially in regards to the bundles. But, I miss YOU, my Edward, my husband. You know the horny, angry bastard that stalks me, touches me whenever, wherever he wants, the one that can't keep his hands or mouth off me," she said with a small, uncertain smile.

Oh.

OOOHHHH!

I smiled and sighed and pulled her tighter against me.

"Bella, trust me, I still want to throw you on the bed, bend your ass up in the air and fuck you good and hard. But, we have these two little people that have been sucking all the energy out of us both. Not to mention that you aren't medically ready for Mr. Happy to have his wicked way with you. And, I won't do something to hurt you, especially after Dr. Cope gave me the heated warning about it." I answered and tried to caress her skin wherever that I could.

"But see, that's just it, Edward, that's what I'm talking about," she said with a huff and scooted off my lap to stand up in front of me. Her tits were huge and I had to gulp back the urge to latch onto them.

She crossed her arms over them and tapped her foot to pull my eyes back to hers.

"See, you can still touch me, love on me, make out with me. Make me feel wanted and desired, because right now, I just feel like a milk making machine that's fat, ugly and totally unattractive to my husband." Bella started out fierce and angry but ended with a lip trapped between her teeth, which meant she doubted herself.

"What? Bella that's crazy talk! I've never seen you look more beautiful than you have since you've had the bundles!" I exclaimed and reached to pull her body to mine.

She moved in between my legs and I crushed her stomach to my chest, my mouth at level with Ethel and Myrtle as I looked up at her.

"I want you, baby. Trust me, I do. I just don't want to hurt you. And, I've never, ever thought that you were ugly, unattractive or fat. You are gorgeous," I pleaded as I moved her hair back over her shoulders.

I kissed her with as much passion as I could pour into her mouth.

We weren't accustomed to being fully clothed, this close nor without having the benefit of finding our release from the other.

This was a whole new realm for us.

It hurt, to be honest. I wanted to show her how much that I desired her, wanted her, and most of all needed her, too.

But, we just had to wait and I hated it as much as she did.

We broke for a breath and she leaned down towards my ear, I felt her warm breath as it washed over my sensitive skin. "Maybe we should call your mom to come sit with the bundles for a little while."

I pulled back and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why on earth would we do that? I just got her out of here." I didn't understand at all. She just confessed that she missed me and she wanted to bring my overbearing and nosey mother back into our quiet house.

"Well, we both need a shower and could use a few hours of sleep…and I was thinking that we could set her up with a few bottles of pumped milk and we could sneak off to the pool house. Maybe take a shower, enjoy a little naked time together and sleep for a bit." Her eyes held a twinkle that I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen in a few weeks. I was glad to see it there again.

"That's a fucking brilliant idea," I replied and reached for the phone.

"Besides, it'll make up to her for the horrid behavior that you displayed early." Bella laughed as she got up off the bed to start packing a few items for our little 'trip'.

Fuck.

I was going to have to kiss my mother's ass and she would love it, way too much.

Thank goodness I loved my mother enough to go through with it, though.

My wife needed me. Thank fuck, my wife still needed me.

And, I would do everything possible to show her that I would ALWAYS need her.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I only have 1 more pre-written chapter….but my goal is to finish this puppy out this weekend. I actually had an epiphany at work a few days ago about exactly where to end this one…so I shall be putting pen to paper, so to speak and write it out;)**

**See ya next week. Not sure if it'll be up on Monday or Tuesday next week, jsyk.**

**Kyla**


	11. Chapter 11

AM4 ch11

**A/n: I'm sorry for the delay in updates, but RL and writers block was holding me back. And then …. I fell hard and deep w/ DaddyAngryward. I couldn't stop writing him for two days.**

**Sadly, the last chapter is complete. But, I wasn't content to leave it there, so there will be an epilogue at chapter 15. **

**I have promised a few individuals that an outtake here or there would pop up, so there's always that;)**

**Thank you to Bnjwl and her awesome assistant, Mamadog93 for tag teaming this chapter. They perfected it;) And, to Celi and Eternally Edward's girl, I love ya both for all the feedback;)**

**Now…..a time jump, enjoy!**

One Year Later….

One thing was for certain, Olivia was definitely my child. She was loud, demanding and determined. When she wasn't quickly soothed or picked up on demand, she was loud, feisty and made her wishes known.

Ethan on the other hand was the epitome of his mother's calm, serene and peaceful personality. He always gave in to his sister's demand for the toy he currently played with or attention he currently held.

I, on the other hand, was about to go a little stir crazy.

My office looked more like a pre-school than a business office while Bella and I continued to bring them to work with us.

Once they were weaned it became easier for us to trade them off during the day, but they were increasingly more and more active.

"Da-da, up!" My little diva demanded as I tried to pick up the crumbs from their recent cookie snack.

I smiled down at the precious girl the held her hands up to me. Damn, she was gorgeous at one year old, I couldn't imagine her at eighteen.

That thought made my balls shrivel.

"Daddy has to pick up your mess, princess. Give me a minute," I said and continued to pick up the toys that were strewn about my office.

There was a small tap at the door and then my wife's glorious face appeared with a bright smile as she walked into the room.

Olivia grabbed tight onto my leg while Ethan toddled over to his mom.

"Da-da, up!" Olivia barked.

I sighed before I connected eyes with Bella, who now held Ethan while his head rested on her shoulder, and a smirk on her lips.

"You better just pick her up, it's only going to get worse," Bella said while my darling daughter struggled to climb up my leg. I reached down and picked her up as she clung to me like a monkey.

"My da-da," she cooed into my ear as her face nuzzled my neck.

I grinned and kissed the top of her head.

She was truly my child and in soft moments like this, I couldn't love her anymore or my heart would burst.

Bella and I made our way toward the couch where we sat and held our children as the quiet of the room enclosed upon us.

This was my life.

This was my family.

It was these moments that I adored, but I longed for the moments where I could bend my wife over my desk and pound the shit out of her ass.

"So, I've made arrangements for the meeting times for Lucy and Mr. Happy this evening. If you were able to clear your schedule," Bella's soft whisper made my ears perk right up.

"Oh, you better believe that Mr. Happy and I are both available," I growled as quietly as I could as I felt Bella's hand pull mine from the back of our sleeping daughter.

"Good, because this forty-eight to seventy-two hour wait period lately has Lucy in the worst way." She grinned at me as our eyes locked and nothing but lust swirled around us.

We loved our children, with all of our beings, but there was nothing compared to those moments when they were asleep or away and we could fuck uninhibited anywhere and everywhere we wanted.

I sighed and felt the stirrings of lust take over my brain.

"Do you think that maybe Lucy could meet Mr. Happy in the bathroom in about five minutes?" I asked, hopeful that we could enjoy a quick ride while 'the bundles' napped for the next hour or so.

"I definitely think that could be arranged." Bella's eyes were glazed over and I knew that she needed me as much as I needed her.

That's the thing about us; we were both horny mother-fuckers. Having kids hadn't changed that about us, it just made us more creative and lust-filled, as if that were possible.

We both got up and laid 'the bundles' in the play pen we kept for them in my office. Once they were all situated it took us about two point five seconds to hightail it to the bathroom.

"I've waited all day to feast on your body," I growled as I hastily stripped off my clothes.

"I've been dying to have your cock inside of me right the fuck now! I need it hard, fast and rough," Bella said as she practically ripped her bra off and threw it across the sink.

I pinned her to the wall and kissed her with reckless abandon. Her hot breath beat across my neck when I pulled back and used one hand to line Mr. Happy up with a soppy wet Lucy. Her legs came up around my hips as I pushed into her while we both moaned, low and long at the instant relief that our joining created.

Nothing compared to being inside of Bella.

That was where I belonged.

It centered me.

She centered me.

It made me feel whole.

Our life together made me feel whole.

I fucked her hard and fast as we both gripped each other tight. We fought to keep the connection we felt until that very last moment when we fell off the ledge into ecstasy together.

Nothing but our pants and airless wheezes filled the silence of the room.

"Fuck, Edward. That was exactly what I needed," Bella panted through her desperate gasps for air.

I had my head buried in her neck as I just simply nodded in agreement.

"Me too, baby. Me too," I finally replied.

"Let's get dressed. We need to talk," Bella encouraged as we came down off our orgasmic high.

This didn't sound good. I steeled myself for what she was about to say.

Once we were dressed and presentable as parents again, we sat on the couch together. Bella sat in my lap and my hands fought to not palm Ethel and Myrtle as they looked so delectable and they were clearly within my grasp in our current positions.

"It's time for 'the bundles' to go to Preschool," Bella said softly as she began to play with the hair at the nape of my neck. She knew that I loved it when she did that shit and she was trying to soften me up.

"Bella," I whined, because we'd been having this discussion more and more lately.

"Edward, listen to me. They are our children and we love them, so it's time to let them out into the world. They need to learn to play with other children and they need to be in an environment that is meant for children." Bella tried to lay it on thick by stressing what 'they' needed. But, I was hip to her tactics.

"Bella, look around my office. This IS an environment meant for children. I just don't know that I can trust someone to take care of them as well as I do." I reached out and palmed Ethel to help calm me while this conversation continued.

Bella's moan did nothing but set Mr. Happy on a rise again. She moved around to straddle me while her hips began a slow rock over my crotch. My wife was good, too damn good, because she knew that I was weak and vulnerable in this state. She could get me to agree to just about anything when she played with my cock.

Slowly Bella leaned in and I felt her hot breath as it swirled around my ear, "We could fuck like rabbits in your office, all day, if they were in school."

Her body began a hard grind on my shaft that already strained against the fabric of my slacks and I moaned as she kissed my neck, my cheek and then my lips.

'The bundles' were going to preschool…and I was getting my sex life back.

It's all about compromise, isn't it?

**A/n: Yeah…he's just a horny mother fucker;)**

**BTW, apparently Wilson from Please Pass the Peas has been appearing random thoughts and dreams lately from a few of my readers….TwiStar Junkie had a rather hot and steamy dream about him last night, so I'm working on another Wilson Outtake for Peas;)**

**Next update is tomorrow night, see ya then,**

**Kyla**


	12. Chapter 12

AM4 ch12

**A/n: I must say….ch11, 12, 13, 14 are my absolute fav chapters so far…..Angryward has grown up so damn much. I am truly, madly, deeply in love w/ him as a Daddyward;) **

**I hope that you all laugh, cry and love this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Much love and thanks to my beta extraordinaire, Bnjwl and my pre-readers, Celi and Eternally Edward's girl! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ENJOY!**

Four Years Later

EPOV

"Mom, for the last time, I can get 'the bundles' to school. Geez, I'm not completely helpless!" I yelled at Esme as she flittered around the room while I stood there watching.

"Edward, it's their first day of Kindergarten, everything must be perfect. You're a man, sometimes you just don't get it." She stopped what she was doing and put her hands on her hips as she spoke to me.

"Edward!" I heard Bella call from our bedroom down the hall.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before I stepped out of 'the bundles' room and walked down to see what my wife needed.

I opened the door to see our three year old son, Patrick sitting in Bella's lap while she tried to nurse Amelia, our three week old baby girl.

"A little help, please?" she asked as we made eye contact.

Patrick was extremely jealous of the new baby and had started trying to nurse again when he saw Amelia doing it. I had to give the boy props, he knew a good thing when he saw it because Ethel and Myrtle were spectacular.

"Come on, big boy, let's get you dressed," I said as I picked him up off of Bella's lap. "You have to go with me to drop off your brother and sister at school." I told him as he protested and began to cry for Bella.

"Momma, drink. Momma, I's want a drink, too!" He started to cry and shout for her as I walked out of the room and into his bedroom.

"Buddy, I know that you want a drink, hell, Daddy wants one too, but those are just for the baby, okay?" I asked him as I sat him on top of the dresser so that I could soothe him while seeking out his clothes from the drawers below him.

"You want a drink from Momma, too?" he asked with wide eyes.

Fuck.

Bella's going to kick my ass for this conversation with our son, because I know him, he'll replay it all for her.

"Dad, hurry up." I heard Olivia yell up the stairs as I finally got some clothes to put on Patrick.

"Yes, Patrick, I like to drink from Momma, too." I finally replied because he kept asking me over and over.

My fuse was short this morning because I had woke with a cock that was as hard as steel and an exhausted, sleeping wife.

I knew that if I asked, Bella would give me a blow job, but I felt guilty taking her sleep time away. Amelia was a good baby, patient and quiet, it was our middle child, Patrick that exhausted her.

He was not adjusting well to having a new baby in the house and unfortunately had my temperament when it came to sharing her.

I knew all too well how he felt.

I was sick of sharing Bella. But, I couldn't keep Mr. Happy in my pants and Lucy Diamond was a fertile fucking garden. Therefore, I had learned more patience than I had ever thought possible.

"Dad!" Olivia yelled again.

"Livvy, if you yell at me again, you are grounded," I said down the stairs as I walked with Patrick into my bedroom to say goodbye.

"Edward, I can take them to school," my mother said as she walked into the room right behind me.

"No, I'll do it," I said through gritted teeth. "Besides, you know that Bella can't maneuver the stairs just yet. You have to stay here with her. Patrick's going with me then I'll drop him off, too." Bella's eyes caught mine as she stared while her face showed her sadness.

"Fine, I'll go see if Livvy and Ethan have everything they need." She turned to leave then looked back, "Bella, just holler at me through the monitor if you need me since I'll be down in the kitchen," mom said before she left the room.

I knew it was killing Bella to be left behind today. But, she'd had to have a C-Section with Amelia and needed to stay in bed for a bit.

"Please take lots of pictures," she said just as I sat down on the side of the mattress beside her. Patrick wasted no time snuggling up to Bella's side while I leaned down and kissed my sleeping daughter.

"I will, Bella." I leaned over to kiss her lips and Patrick tried to push me away from her.

"Buddy, I've told you about that. Mommy was mine first, if I have to share her, so do you." I gave him a stern face and quirked brow. He just brought his arms up to enclose around her and buried his face into her neck.

"Mine," his little voice said.

Bella gave a small laugh before she turned to kiss his forehead.

"Patty boy, Daddy is right, I was his first. So be nice and share." Bella's eyes smiled at me and I knew that she loved this continued feud between me and my youngest son.

"DAD!" I heard Ethan now yell at me from downstairs. "Olivia won't stop hitting me."

I sighed.

"Remind me again why we thought having children was a good idea?" I asked my smirking wife.

"Talk to Mr. Happy about that, because it's all his fault, every single time." She teased me before she reached forward for another kiss.

Patrick whined and pulled harder on her neck as I attempted to kiss Bella.

"Yeah, well, we need to fix that problem, Bella. No more. He can't handle anymore," I said as I tried to pull Patrick off of my tired wife so that we could get 'the bundles' to school on time.

"Momma, momma," he cried as I carried him down the stairs.

This was getting old, but at least we'd managed to get him into the same preschool program that 'the bundles' had attended. So that Bella could have a little quiet time from her shadow. It hadn't been easy and we'd kept him home until he was two years old. But, once Bella got pregnant with Amelia, we both knew that he needed to be in school, if for nothing else but to give her a chance to relax while he was at school.

Besides, Olivia and Ethan had been there since just after their first birthdays. And, they'd turned out alright.

"It's about time, Dad, I want to be at school before Amanda and Kate get there so that I can be first." Livvy announced as she pulled my hand towards the door.

"Olivia, slow down, we've got plenty of time," I said as I sat down to put Patrick's shoes on him.

"No, Dad, we don't. I want to be in the classroom before everyone else so that I can get the good spot. I'm number one, so I should be there first," she said with a hip cocked and both hands waving around.

"Actually, I'm number one, not that you ever pay attention," Ethan remarked. That caused Olivia to stomp her foot.

I sighed, my mother laughed and Ethan just rolled his eyes as he stood by the door.

"Daddy drinks from Momma," Patrick announced to the room.

I could feel the anger rising inside, but there was nothing at this moment that I could do about it.

These were my children.

This was my life.

And, I was totally fucked for eighteen more years until we had an empty house!

**A/N: I love, love, love the tit for tat (snorts) between Patrick and Edward….expect to see it continue;)**

**See ya'll tomorrow afternoon for the next chapter!**

**Kyla**


	13. Chapter 13

AM4 ch13

**A/n: *sighs***

**So many things about this chapter that I love….and I hope that you do, too!**

**Thank you and much love to my precious beta, Bnjwl. She worked her magic on this on and always keeps me in line.**

**And, to my wonderful pre-readers, Eternally Edward's girl and Celi – LOVE YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

**EPOV – Five Years Later**

**The Bundles (Olivia & Ethan) are 10, Patrick is 8 and Amelia is 5**

"Edward, don't forget to grab Amelia's favorite bunny off her bed, please," Bella yelled at me while I carried the children's bags down to the SUV.

We were going on a trip, alone, finally.

It was the first week of summer and my parents were taking all of our children to Disneyland while Bella and I flew to Hawaii for a week.

I had seven full days alone with my wife; naked, available and at my service. It was all I could think about for the past six months after she'd given me the trip for my birthday.

"Daddy, I need to tell you a secret," Amelia said when I walked back into the house.

I looked down at my precious little angel and smiled, before I crouched down to her level, "You can tell me anything, Angel."

She looked up at me with those big green eyes and dark chocolate hair, and I melted into her gaze. Our youngest daughter was curious and reserved just like Bella. She owned me and she knew it. I feared for any young boy that ever tried to take her from me. I didn't think that I'd ever be able to let her go.

Olivia was strong and confident, completely full of piss and vinegar, just like me. She took shit from no one and often got into trouble because of her demanding nature. I can't tell you how many times we'd been called to school about her attitude. Each time Bella would shake her head and defer to me to take the heat for my oldest daughter's behavior.

I was proud of her and I knew that any boy or eventually man that came into her life would definitely have his work cut out for him.

Amelia grabbed my hand and led me to the couch where she patted for me to sit down beside her. Once I sat down she crawled into my lap and put one of her small palms on my cheek, she wanted my complete attention. I couldn't wait to hear this secret.

"I want a baby sister," she spoke quiet and full of enthusiasm.

I choked then coughed before I managed to calm myself down.

"Oh, um, Melli, I'm afraid that isn't possible." I knew where this was coming from as Jasper and Alice had just had their third daughter, Taryn. So, Amelia's best friend, Maggie had a new little sister.

Patrick was the same age as their oldest daughter, Hannah, and they were thick as thieves, as well. But, neither of them was as enthusiastic as the younger two were about having a new baby around.

"But Daddy, I'm a good big sister. I play with baby Taryn at Aunt Alice's house and I'm always the best helper. I could be a helper for Momma, too." Her eyes were wide and rimmed with tears.

"Bella!" I yelled for help, I knew that she'd know exactly what to say and I couldn't stand to see my baby girl cry.

"What?" Bella said as she came bouncing down the stairs.

"Amelia is having a hard time with something and I think it's more your territory than mine," I said as she sat down beside us and began to caress Melli's cheek.

"What's wrong baby?" My wife's voice had the most amazing softness to it when she spoke to our children like this.

"I wants a baby sister and Daddy said no." Her bottom lip jutted out and the tears began to roll down her chubby little cheeks.

"Oh, baby, even if Daddy said yes, then Momma would have told you no. I can't have any more babies. Besides you wouldn't be the baby of the family anymore if we had another sister. And, you wouldn't want to have to share your Daddy with anyone else, would you?"

See, that shit right there. Bella had this parenting thing down pat, whereas I felt like a bumbling idiot half the time.

Just then the front door flew open, Livvy came flying into the room and was screaming and talking so loud I had no idea what the hell was going on.

All I heard was 'bra', 'stupid boys' and 'Matt was an ass'….but whatever this new crisis was, I knew that I wasn't going to like it.

I looked over just as Ethan came walking in the front door with Patrick hot on his heels. They were smirking and trying not to laugh, therefore I knew that this was bad. Really bad.

Bella took Amelia from me and led Olivia down the hall to the bathroom while I sat there, stunned and looked at my sons.

"What happened?" I asked as I stood and walked over right in front of them with my hands on my hips.

Ethan threw his hands up and laughed, while Patrick looked at me said, "You seriously do not want to know, Dad."

I scratched my head and looked at my watch.

"Bella, we have to get going so we can drop the kids off." I truly wasn't sure that I wanted to know what had happened and I knew that in time, Bella would tell me.

But, I wanted to get her on the plane first. I wanted us out of town and alone.

Focus.

I palmed Mr. Happy as I walked through each bedroom to check that we hadn't left anything behind.

"Edward." I heard Bella say from behind me as my hand stroked my semi-hard cock through my jeans.

"We talked about this. You know the boys are both doing it already simply because they see you doing it," her voice matter of fact and accusatory as she spoke to me.

"Well, they are my sons, so no doubt that they'll have the same healthy um … appetites that I do. Or well, their 'little happy's' will." I beamed at the thought of my boys being as well endowed and sexually thirsty as I was.

She smacked my chest and narrowed her eyes at me.

"My boys won't have 'little happy's', they'll be good, normal little men." She pointed at my chest then walked away. "Hurry up, I'm getting the kids in the car," she yelled from down the hall.

I smirked to myself. She could think what she wanted about our boys, I knew that they'd both be just like me with the ladies.

Three hours later we were alone, on a plane waiting to fly to Hawaii. I sighed as I felt Bella's head lean onto my shoulder.

"It's quiet," she remarked as I kissed the top of her head.

"It certainly is." I smiled as she sighed.

"I can't wait to get you naked and have my wicked, wicked way with you." I may have growled as I softly spoke to her.

She giggled then sat up to look at me, her beautiful eyes tired and soft as she looked back at me.

"Can I have a few hours of sleep first?" Bella yawned and snuggled into my side.

I sighed and nodded.

"I think we both could use a full eight hours of uninterrupted sleep." As much as I hated to admit it, we were worn the fuck out.

But, by the time this trip was over, we'd both be fully rested, sexually sated and stronger than ever.

Two days later we lay in bed, naked, and recovering from round two of lovemaking that we'd shared in the past few hours.

"Mr. Happy still has it," Bella said with a laugh as she rolled to her side to look at me. I rolled to my side and began to run my hand up and down her hip and thigh. Her skin still amazed me.

"I might be getting older, but I'm not that 'old'," I replied just as I thrust my hips up and pushed my semi-hard cock against her soft belly.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Again?" Bella's voice whined.

I laughed and pulled her on top of me as I rolled onto my back.

"Yes. Mr. Happy has to enjoy all of this alone time that he can, especially since there aren't any children taking over the bed and interrupting naked times."

"Mmm, I miss naked times," she said as she began to slowly rock back and forth over my dick.

"Me, too baby. Me too," I said just before I lifted her hips and pushed my cock up to her entrance.

"Fuck…" Bella said as she began to rise and fall on my shaft, each time taking me a little deeper.

"Ride me, baby. Fuck yes, ride my cock." My voice sounded breathy and raspy while I held her hips tight as she continued to fuck me senseless.

And this is how our trip went, we'd fuck like rabbits, go to dinner, spend some time on the beach, then sneak off and fuck wherever we could find a secluded place to do so.

It felt like our life, ten years ago, before 'the bundles' changed our lives forever.

"I miss the kids," Bella said as she walked out of the bathroom, naked and applying lotion to her arms. We'd just finished showering, well, we'd fucked against the tiles, then we'd showered.

I sighed, "Believe it or not, I do, too, even Patrick." I knew that teasing her about our possessive son would rile her up.

She stopped walking, turned towards me with her hands on her hips and glared.

"He's a spitting image of you, he acts just like you and you have to stop fighting with him over my attention." Bella's voice got that motherly tone to it and I knew that I was in for it now.

"Bella, do you want to talk about the way that you squawk at Livvy for crawling up in my lap every chance she can?" I quirked a brow and shot my retort back at her.

"Mine," she might have growled to which I burst out laughing.

She crawled up on the bed and straddled my lap, her eyes boring into mine.

"We have amazing children," she whispered as her hands played with the hair at the nape of my neck.

I nodded and kissed her neck.

"We truly do. Amelia is almost as beautiful as you are," I said as my tongue laved around her ear.

She moaned and pushed her bare chest against mine, "Ethan has your maniacal mind and eyes."

This continued for a while, trading barbs about our kids and how they truly reflected the two of us.

Then the damn phone rang, breaking us apart just before Mr. Happy slid home into Lucy Diamond.

I snatched the phone off the bedside table and noticed the picture and name flashing across the screen, "It's Olivia," I told Bella as I answered the call.

"Daddy?" I heard Olivia's tears come through the phone.

My blood pressure rose and my breathing became labored. My 'bundle' needed me and I couldn't get to her.

"Yes, baby, what's wrong?" I asked as Bella scooted off my lap to sit on the bed as I stood to start pacing.

"He told me that I am ugly. Am I ugly, Daddy?" Olivia's voice was soft and scared, instantly raising my hackles.

"Who told you were ugly, baby?" I asked through gritted teeth, the red ire building behind my eyes.

"Kevin." She whimpered and stopped. The hand that wasn't holding the phone involuntarily fisted. I mean who the fuck was this little twirp to tell MY daughter that she was ugly?

"Baby, you are one of the three most beautiful girls in the world. Perfect. Gorgeous, even," I said as I fought to reign in the feeling of packing my bags and flying home instantly.

Just then I felt Bella's hands come around my waist as her face pressed to my back.

"Let me talk to her, Edward," she murmured against my back.

Thirty minutes later, we'd spoken to all the children and my mom, who reassured us that this was nothing more than a childhood rite of passage.

I didn't care.

When I got back to the states, me and little 'Kevin' were going to have a nice long chat. Then, I would take Olivia out to show her that she was forever beautiful to me. No stupid little runt is going to put doubts in my daughters head.

"Edward." I heard Bella say from behind me as I stared out at the waves, my hand softly stroking my cock to help calm me.

"Edward, look at me," she stepped in between me and the rail of the balcony.

"This is only going to get worse and you can't go chasing after every single boy that hurts her feelings." She laid a kiss across my chest and then slid her hands up and around my neck.

"Bella, he made her cry. I can't allow that," I said as I felt my breathing pick up again.

She sighed and tiptoed up to kiss me.

"You made me cry." Her words and the look in her eyes pulled me to a complete standstill as I looked at her.

I remember that night in the restaurant. I remember her tears and how awful I was to her.

I was such a fucking tyrant back then.

"Oh baby," I said before I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Even after all these years, all the times we'd confessed our love for one another, she still remembered me hurting her feelings.

"It's forgiven, Edward. I'm just reminding you that it happens and apparently, we're about to head feet first into pre-teen puberty hell." She sighed as she spoke and leaned against my chest.

"Do we have to go home? Maybe we can stay here for a few years and go home once they are grown?" I was half serious, half joking.

"Come on, let's enjoy our last night here by you bending me over that desk, like old times," she said as she grabbed my hand and led me into the living area of the suite we were staying in.

"Yeah, like old times," I said as I followed her, stroking Mr. Happy the whole time.

**A/n: Sorry for the delay in posting…I was out all day yesterday then this morning I realized I had no internet (gasps – the travesty). Got it all sorted out now, though!**

**The last chapter will post tomorrow…and the epi sometime next week.**

**See ya soon,**

**Kyla**


	14. Chapter 14 The End

**AM4 ch14**

**A/N: (dries my eyes to type) This is the last chapter to the Anger Management series. I am planning an Epi, but it'll most likely be next weekend before I can get it written and posted. **

**I have seen a lot of people come and go in my life throughout this series but I owe them all a nod of appreciation and gratitude for their help along the way: **

**Lvtwilight09 and Reyes139 were instrumental in getting the first installment complete. They pushed me through each chapter. I am grateful for their help. **

**Bnjwl beta'd EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER of this entire series and made them hotter, wetter and better every step of the way. I could not write without her by my side. She is the apple to my orange and my soul will always belong to her. I love you.**

**TexasBella pimped me out in the beginning and led a lot of you to me. I am grateful for that recognition.**

**To my new team members and pre-readers, Celi and Eternally Edward's girls, THANK YOU for pushing me to get this one done w/ your feedback and inspiration.**

**Last but not least, I am eternally grateful to Angryward for bringing so many of you into my life. Specifically Kitkat681. Kate, you are truly one of the most unique and kind women that I have ever known. I miss your precious voice of reason and wisdom. This was for you…LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Now…enjoy (PS if I forgot some, I sincerely apologize)**

**Six years later – The Bundles are sixteen, Patrick is fourteen, Amelia is eleven.**

"Dad, hurry the hell up or we're going to be late!" Olivia yelled outside our bedroom door.

Bella stopped getting dressed and turned to glare at me.

I sighed and finished putting on my jeans before I sat down to slip on my chucks.

"Edward, if you don't talk to her about that smart mouth, I swear …" Bella said just as I cut her off.

"I know, Bella. Trust me, I KNOW. I'm handling it, okay?" I said as I walked around to where she stood beside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, well, you better 'handle it' or else the two of you will be shipped off to Timbuktu, together. Between four hundred dollar cell phone bills and the thousand dollar credit card bill, I've about had it with her. Fix it or I'll make good on my threat to send her to live with Charlie and Renee for the summer." Bella stood firm in front of me, hands on her hips and anger pouring from every inch of her.

I was completely horny and Mr. Happy was ready to salute, too.

"Oh no, don't be waving that thing around in front of me," Bella said as she watched me begin to palm my cock through my jeans.

"I can't help it. He's so lonely for Lucy Diamond," I whined and followed her into the bathroom as she stomped away from me.

"Edward, you just fucked me in the shower not even thirty minutes ago, he can't possibly be lonely." She eyed me through the mirror in front of her as I stood behind her continuing to stroke myself.

I saw that glint of lust in her eyes. I was minutes away from her riding my dick.

That was until the banging began on our bedroom door.

"MOM! MOM! Livvy took my phone, AGAIN!" Ethan yelled through the wood as Olivia began shouting over him that he loaned it to her, blah, blah, blah.

"Summer vacation can't get here soon enough." I sighed and kissed Bella's cheek before I went to handle the matter outside our bedroom door.

I stopped just at the door and took a deep breath before I threw it open to be met with two sets of eyes staring at me.

"OLIVIA!" I raised my voice and quirked a brow. She slowly lowered her hands, removed Ethan's phone from her pocket and gave it back to him.

"Get in the car, NOW!" I demanded as I watched her stomp off and then down the stairs.

"Daddy?" I heard my Angel's sweet voice from down the hall. I turned to see Amelia standing in the doorway to her room, decked out in a pink tutu and ballet flats.

"Yes, Angel," I replied as I walked toward her bedroom door.

"Can I go with you? I promise I'll be quiet and won't interrupt." She looked at me with those big eyes and her dark brown curls flowing all around her head.

I bent over to her eye level, "This isn't going to be a fun 'date' with Livvy, Angel. She's in a lot of trouble. So, I'm afraid that you can't go this time. I promise me and you will go do something just the two of us tomorrow, okay?"

She smiled, patted my cheek and whispered, "Sounds perfect."

I sighed, smiled and kissed her nose.

She was our perfect child and I hated that she was growing up so damn fast.

"Dad?" I heard Patrick from behind me.

"Yes son," I answered tentatively. I was still seething from that crap he'd pulled at the dinner table last night with insisting that Bella sit beside him as he sat between her and my mother.

I turned around to find him smirking at me from beside our bedroom door.

I knew that he was up to no good.

"Mom is taking me and Corey to the movies this afternoon, just wanted to remind you." Then he bounced off down the stairs.

Fuck. I had hoped to have the house empty for an hour or two this afternoon so Bella and I could have some 'naked times'. But, apparently my son was cockblocking me again.

This day was just getting even more fucking fantastic by the minute!

"Dad, don't forget that you said we'd do some more driving lessons tonight," Ethan said just before he shut his bedroom door.

I heard that sweet melodic giggle and I groaned.

Bella was enjoying this chaos a little too much.

"Bella, I'm leaving with Livvy now," I said as I stood at the top of the stairs.

"Have fun!" She called just as she walked out of our room and down the stairs behind me.

"Oh you know it," I grumbled as I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet out of the desk drawer.

I walked outside to hear the bass thumping in my new Denali and saw Livvy bouncing around in the seat.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

She'd cry.

She'd pout.

She'd give me those amazing puppy dog eyes.

But, none of that would work on me this time. I had a secret weapon that she didn't know about. However she would, just as soon as she tried any of that crap with me.

I'd seen her kissing Ben.

I'd seen red and I'd punched out the side window to Bella's car.

And, as Ben's dad worked for me, I'd had a little chat with him regarding what would happen to him and his son if I saw his hands, lips or body anywhere near my little Olivia again.

She didn't know this fact, of course. But, if she gave me any shit over this ass-chewing that she was in for I was one hundred percent behind Bella's idea of Olivia spending the summer with Charlie.

My father in law knew how to grow up proper young ladies and how to teach them to fish. She'd be in total hell the whole summer, but I'd sure sleep easier at night, knowing that she was safe in Chief Swan's capable hands.

I got into the truck, turned off the radio and started the car. "Buckle up, Livvy," I said with authority.

She grunted and buckled up.

Neither of us spoke as I drove us through town towards the docks where I kept my boat. We were going out on the water today and having a nice long chat.

I loved my daughter very, very much, but I had to get through to her somehow.

She was completely the opposite from Ethan, that didn't change the fact that they were as thick as thieves, usually.

That was until Ethan had begun dating Claire, Olivia's best friend.

I was proud of my boy, Claire was very pretty and reminded me a bit of Bella in the beginning of our relationship. He still got the 'Never fuck without a condom' speech after their first date.

I even gave him a box of Magnums, because he was my son, I knew he was hung like a horse, even at sixteen. Bella had been pissed at me for a week after that.

However, she eventually realized that I was right because she didn't want to become a grandmother in her forties.

Hell, I was forty-five and still didn't want to be granddad.

I pulled into the dock parking lot and stopped the car.

"Grab the cooler and your sweater, meet me at the pier," I said as I got out of the car to go say 'hi' to Jasper a few cars down.

"Fine," Olivia huffed and got out of the vehicle.

I shook my head and made my way over to Jasper's car. He had the whole family with him and Taryn came running up to me once she saw me.

Holding her at times made me wish that Bella and I had had one more child.

But, then I look over to see Olivia traipsing across the pier and I realized we stopped right where we should have.

"Hey little T, what ya up to today?" I asked the little girl in my arms.

"Daddy's taking us out on the boat. We're gonna catch a shark," Taryn exclaimed and Jasper groaned.

"A shark, huh? Well, that should be interesting," I said with a kiss to her cheek before I sat her down.

"What gives, Jasper?" I laughed as I noticed him wrestling with a ton of bags from the trunk of his car.

"Fuck, E, I don't even know where to start." Jasper stood up and ran a hand over his face. He was stressed about something. I knew it wasn't about work, our company was bigger than ever and running just fine. So, something else was eating at him.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as I noticed that she wasn't around, annoying the ever loving piss out of me.

"Oh, um, well, ya see," Jasper was nervous about something so I leaned up against the car and watched his girls running around the dock.

"Alice told the girls that I let 'the shark' loose and it got her again," he said with a forced laugh.

"Jasper, what the fuck dude? I mean, seriously?" I asked him as I held back my own laugh.

"Apparently, yes," he sighed and leaned against the car beside me.

"Fuck man, we're getting too old for this. This is why I'm thankful every single day that Bella decided to get fixed. No more worries for us." I laughed, clapped him on the back and stood up.

"Maybe this time you'll have the boy of your dreams," I said with a laugh as he smiled at me.

"I sure as hell hope so, I can't handle any more hormones in our house. Hell, Alice alone is more than I can handle," he said with a chuckle as I shook my head.

"Dad!" I heard Olivia yell from behind me.

I turned and waved to her that I was on my way.

"I gotta go, Jazz. Time to be the mean Dad." He waved at me and I walked over to my boat, Bella's Diamond. I had bought it around 'the bundles' twelfth birthday more for Bella and me to have a secret place to sneak off than anything.

An hour later we were out on the bay, anchored and sitting down to a nice picnic lunch that Bella had packed for us.

"Olivia, this is serious," I said as I watched her become stoic in her chair.

"Dad, I don't understand what the problem is. I get good grades, I don't get into fights anymore and I haven't been suspended from school in over a year." Her voice was determined and confident as she spoke.

"Livvy, baby, that isn't what this is about and you know it," I replied, my own voice stern.

"We're rich, Dad, it's not like I'm breaking the bank. I mean, just because Mom is a penny-pincher doesn't mean that I have to be. I mean, you aren't. Look at this boat. It's not a cheap boat and you just walked into the store, gave the man your card and walked out a new boat owner. What did I do that was so different?" Her eyes held mine, strong, assured and with no fear.

I slapped my palm down on the table between us and leaned forward.

"I am rich. Your mother is rich. You," I pointed to her, "are not."

She sighed, flipped her hair and sat back hunched in her chair.

"I worked my ass off for everything that I've earned. I paid my dues, I did what I was supposed to and it paid off. Your mother had to work even harder than I did to make her money and get her company off the ground." I laid both palms flat on the table and stood up.

"You will not be frivolous because we simply have the means. You are my child and carry my name, but that does not entitle you to act like a spoiled brat." My voice raised and I began to pace the deck. I fought to calm myself down as I watched her stand up, too.

"Dad, I wasn't being frivolous. I have needs to you know? I mean, I can't help it that I didn't have international calls on my phone and Megan was in London. She met that hot vampire guy at a club and called me. I couldn't not talk to her or him! That was like a chance in a lifetime," she said as she began to pace the opposite of me.

"And, the credit card, well, I needed shoes. It's not my fault that I'm addicted to Jimmy Choos, blame Aunt Alice for that, but they were on sale and it was the last pair. So, I made a wise decision and bought them. You know that they are an exclusive pair and sell for almost two grand on ebay?" Her voice was calm, but she was talking a mile a minute, trying to persuade me to let it go.

I stopped pacing.

I stared across the ocean.

This was my child.

And, fuck … she was the spitting fucking image of me at her age.

"Livvy, your mother and I have made a decision about your punishment. Although, we don't think of it as punishment because it's going to be one of those lessons in life that sticks forever." I knew in that moment that I had to set her on a better path.

I'd been fortunate my whole life to never have to want for anything and I'd become harsh and abrasive. But this … this was my daughter. My beautiful, precious daughter.

I wanted her to be tough and confident, but I didn't want her to be shallow and materialistic.

"You're going to stay with Grampa and Gramma Swan for the summer," I said it and then sat down on the bench at the helm of the ship.

"What?" Olivia said as she came and sat down beside me, facing me tears rimmed her big green eyes.

"You need to spend some time with the Chief," I said, quietly and moved some of her strawberry blond hair behind her shoulder.

"But, Dad, this summer was supposed to be big. I had plans with my friends. What am I supposed to do in Forks?" she whined as a big, fat tear rolled down her freckled cheek.

"You'll learn the lessons that will show you how to be the most amazing woman that I know you can be when you grow up," I softly said as I pulled her into my side.

**Three Months Later**

Bella had a business conference to go to in Rio De Janeiro and I just happened to tag along because I had booked us a two week stay on a secluded island just off the coast there.

The kids were out of school for the summer, all four of them went to Bella's parents for two weeks, then Ethan and Patrick were off to football camp in Dallas for a month while Amelia would stay with my parents for two weeks.

While we missed our children, we relished the time alone, uninhibited and completely fucking naked.

"Do you think Mr. Happy will ever need a little blue pill to work?" Bella's inquiry broke the silence as we lay under the shade tree, naked in the hammock on the secluded beach.

I scoffed.

"Never," I replied matter of fact.

She giggled and snuggled up against my chest.

"Promise me that when we have all our children out of the house we can come back here for a month," Bella said as her fingers played with the small hairs on my chest.

"Bella, I'd buy you this fucking island if I knew that I could stay here for months at a time with you naked." I wasn't joking about buying the island, as I had already looked into the possibility.

"Know what this hammock reminds me of?" she asked as she changed the subject.

I looked down at her, curiously.

"The old swing that we used to have mounted in our bedroom," she answered with a lick of her lips.

"Oh yeah? It's not as sturdy as our swing was, but it has its possible uses." I said as I moved to pull her on top of me, my dick already hard.

"Let's try." Her words were heavy and full of lust as I pushed her across my groin and onto my waiting cock.

"Hang on!" My words were forceful as I grabbed her hips and slammed up into her.

She leaned forward and grabbed the bar before she rose up and bucked her hips.

The hammock groaned under the force of our sex, swinging as we pushed and pulled against it and each other. Fucking with abandon while the wind gently blew a breeze to cool our tempered skin until, finally, she seized around my shaft and I grunted her name as I came inside of her.

"Still so damn sexy," she mumbled while collapsing onto my chest.

"As beautiful as the day I met you," I said with a kiss to her head.

"Edward?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes, love." My lips responded against her forehead.

"I bought you this island. Happy Anniversary, baby." Bella sat up slowly and our eyes met.

Perfection.

**The End**

**A/N: I know that this chapter didn't have the 'naked times' as you are all used to with Angryward…but, I'm planning something very special for the epi to make up for it.**

**I appreciate your reviews, your pms and the comments on FB. You, the reader, have made this an amazing journey for me. What started out as an angry rant grew into one of my most beloved characters. I will miss him to much not to have him pop up from time to time. So look for him;)**

**Til we meet again…Kyla**

**PS started writing a new fic last night….watch for it around Nov`1.**


	15. Chapter 15 SU4K Outtake

**Summary: **Set after their marriage but before they had children – Bella and Angryward enjoy the spirit of being newlyweds as they stretch the limits to their sexual fetishes. Specifically enjoying public escapades they learn just how completely insatiable they are for one another.  
**Dedication: **I've been fortunate enough to be touched by the most amazing people who've endure the diagnosis of "cancer". I watched an amazing twenty-six year mother to be choose to put her treatment on hold for the safety of her unborn child, only to succumb to the disease three years later. I've triumphed as my 86 yr old aunt has survived uterine cancer, twice. She's still going strong today and such an inspiration to me. But, the quest to find a cure has never been more prominent for me than knowing that it can help someone as amazing as Katalina. She's a rare beautiful soul in this sometimes dark world. My wish is that all we've done helps cure her in some ways….and to stop anyone else from having to go through this ordeal.

"**Insatiable" – An Anger Management Outtake for Katalina******

**Set after they are married before they have children******

**EPOV**

Married life had only enhanced our sex life and I simply couldn't get enough of my luscious wife's body.

I heard these horror stories from other men, how they said 'I do' the wife began to say 'not tonight', but that was definitely not the case in my marriage.

Bella became even more insatiable than I was, believe it or not. She was growing particularly fond of having sex anywhere in public that we could get away with it and that excited me even more than usual.

While we were attending the engagement party for Alice and Jasper, we began to wander through the courtyard attached to the clubhouse where the festivities were held. We stumbled upon one of those benches with the names on it from the donors, Bella got all gushy and gooey over growing old together because of the sentiments engraved in the stone. This led to a discussion about our future and how we saw our lives to come.

It also led to my hands roaming underneath the creamy gauze of tulle skirt that Bella wore, with no panties underneath. Talking about our relationship had her soaked when I slipped my fingers inside of her as I pushed the material higher and higher up her thighs. Once I pushed her dress high enough and got a small peek at her perfect little body, there was no way out but to fuck her, right then and there.

I turned her around, bent her frame over the back of the bench and slowly slid my hands up her milky thighs, "Do my hands feel good on you, love?" I purred in her ear as I pushed her legs further apart.

She mewled and nodded her head as I used one hand to cup her soaked pussy and the other to unzip my pants, pull out my throbbing cock and rock it through the crack of her ass.

"Please," she begged and pushed back against me.

I noticed the voices that floated through the tall hedges that surrounded us in our hidden spot. It was so magical here, the sun had almost begun to set, it was hidden behind the horizon and the air smelled of lavender. I crouched down, lined up my cock and pushed into her with one heavy thrust, my lips at her ear.

"Don't make a sound or they'll find us. I don't share and no one sees this beautiful body but me, nod if you understand," I commanded in her ear.

She slowly nodded and let out a tiny whimper as I pulled out slightly. I knew this would be a hard and fast fuck, but I had to keep her in check or we'd be found out quickly.

I stood up to keep an eye on the guests all around us, but I firmed up my grip on her hips and began my relentless rhythm of pounding into that sweet pussy over and over. My cock drove deep, hitting that secret spot with each thrust of my hips. I had to lean over and place a palm over her mouth as her moans continued to grow longer and louder.

"Hush that sweet mouth or I'll pull out and fill it with my cock." I instructed and she groaned at the thought of me fucking her mouth, it all worked together and she was suddenly so close to coming all over my dick.

"That's it. Take it, my love, take all of my cock inside of you." My voice was low and directly in her ear. Her ass continued to push back against me and I knew she was seconds from coming when I heard a voice. It got louder and louder the closer it got to us where we were hidden.

"Come now, love," I said and pinched her clit hard, causing her to spasm all around the shaft of my dick.

"Fuck," I rumbled low and deep in my throat as my own orgasm shot through me and filled her while she rode out her own.

We were still panting and reeling from the high of our release when the voices turned the corner and we stood face to face with the aunt and uncle that Alice had introduced us to hours earlier.

"Oh, there you are, Bella!" The old bitty aunt exclaimed when they saw us, even though it was dark and there were minimum outdoor lights providing a soft glow on the courtyard. We were disheveled, Bella's hair a mess and her face still flushed while my shirt was untucked and my jacket casually discarded across the bench we'd just fornicated on.

I loved it, the rush of having just fucked my wife while these strangers stood feet away, her ability to lower her inhibitions and allow me full access to her body like I'd always wanted.

She was truly everything that I could have ever dreamed of in a soul mate, she'd proven that time and time again.

~~~~~ AM Outtake ~~~~~~

Bella had decided that we needed to become more active in the social circles around town in order to keep our respective companies in good standings with the business community. So we'd taken to attending various gala's and grand openings around the area.

I wasn't particularly fond of this idea except for the fact that it provided a canvas for us to continue our public explorations. I was all on board for those kinds of events and Bella knew she had me by the balls with the idea of stretching the limits at these venues.

We were scheduled to attend a new Art gallery opening on a Friday night and I'd had a particularly hard day. I was stressed out, a project that was supposed to be a simple one had turned into a nightmare overnight and as Jasper was off on his honeymoon, I had to deal with it alone.

I was stressed out, exhausted and definitely not in the mood to go out socializing tonight, but Bella told me that I had no choice. She even showed me this sinful little corset topped gown that she'd chosen to wear, complete with thigh highs and fuck me heels she'd bought just for the occasion.

I tried to get a piece of her ass as she strutted around the room, half nude while getting ready, but she just undressed me, stroked Mr. Happy a few times and shoved me into the shower…alone.

That only added to my frustration and I knew that tonight was most likely not going to go well, at all. Because all I wanted to do was stay home and keep my dick saturated in Bella's essence. Then for fun, I'd put her ass in that swing, lube up my cock and fuck her luscious little ass.

As I stood under the stream of hot water, I stroked my dick, as I attempted to console him for in the fact that it was only my palm wrapped around him instead of her hot, wet pussy. A fact that I would most definitely make her pay for later, on her knees.

We arrived at the Art Gallery and it was abnormally crowded for one of these types of affairs, which only heightened my anger and frustration. Bella knew that I hated this type of crowd; noisy, interrogating and overtly interested in getting to know my wife.

That was until I took a good long look at the artwork that covered the walls.

Nudes.

Pornographic nudes to be exact.

"The Swell of Sex" was the tagline for the pictures that were displayed. I almost spit the champagne all over the nosey fucker who stood off to the side as he talked our ears off at the time when I read the placard with the announcement information.

I immediately set my drink down, removed Bella's drink from her hand, and discarded it with my own forgotten drink. I began to pull us around the aisles. I quickly noticed that in almost every corner setting there was a pillar type piece of stone, providing a 'hideaway' for someone extremely short and I quickly got an idea.

I found an area that was focused more on the acts of oral stimulation and knew that it was a sign of things to come. Bella loved to watch and be watched, how more appropriate could it be than to have her on her knees, sucking my cock while surrounded by pictures of various stages of blow jobs.

There was one particular picture where the tip of the cock rested on the ledge of a flattened tongue with a stream of cum shooting mid-air and the sight of it made me hard. I loved to watch Bella devour my happy juice.

I wanted her to recreate that picture, after I'd fucked her face, sufficiently, of course!

I pulled her behind the stone pillar, crushed her to my chest and kissed her hard, leaving her breathless when we broke away.

"What was that about?" she finally asked as I palmed Lucy and sucked on her neck at the same time.

"Bella, do you see that picture directly behind you?" I asked with a head nod as she turned her beautiful neck to see which photo I referenced.

"You will recreate that scene, right here, right now." My voice was low as I spoke to her. A split second after my words left my mouth, she slowly shivered and turned back to me, her eyes wide and filled with lust.

"But, Edward, this is a bit too risky, don't you think?" A smidge of fear showed in her tone.

"All the more reason to do it, don't _you_ think?" I queried with a cocked brow.

I unzipped my pants as she slid to her knees, her eyes never left mine as she descended.

"I want you to open those lips, let me fuck that mouth and then when I'm ready to cum, I will pull out to the edge of your tongue and watch it fill your mouth, just like the picture." Her head nodded and she licked her lips.

My girl was turned on and I knew that if I touched Lucy Diamond, she'd be a soppy wet mound of pink swollen flesh,but, for now, that would have to wait.

I wanted to fuck Bella's mouth, now.

I tapped the tip of my cock against her lower lip and she opened on command. I sighed heavily as I slid my dick into her wet, warm mouth just as her tongue began to roll over and over the shaft.

My hands went to the sides of her head to hold her still as my hips began their own rhythm of slow and steady. She knew exactly how to please me, I always found her throat open and waiting for me, as her tongue rolled along my shaft. My wife gave the best head, like, ever and I couldn't hold out long enough when she gave me everything she had.

I allowed my tip to hit the back of her tongue once, twice and on the third time, I felt the tell-tale signs of my impending orgasm and tapped her chin. Like the good little slut she was, she opened her mouth, held her tongue flat and rigid while I shot stream after stream of my hot white cum against the red flesh of her tongue. She moaned at the feel of it and I knew she was ready to swallow just as the last burst was expelled from me. She shocked me as she closed her lips and sucked one hard pull off my shaft before she popped me out of her mouth and audibly swallowed all I'd given her.

"Very good, Bella," I wheezed as she licked her lips and looked up at me, she was obviously pleased with herself.

"That was an excellent way to start off the evening, for sure," I said as I helped her to her feet. Once she was completely upright, I ran my hand from her neck down her arms toward her ass before my flat palm made it's way under her miniscule skirt to find the wetness that leaked down her thighs.

"So wet for me, did you come, sweet girl?" I asked as she smiled and shook her head.

"Well, we'll just have to find a new spot to take care of that, won't we?" I asked in her ear as she whined against my shoulder.

We definitely made use of the graphic pictures as we made our way around the gallery. We were able to re-enact the finger scenes before we were discovered and politely asked to leave the exhibit by security. Apparently we'd been spotted on the security cameras and they wanted us out of the building.

I got us to the car, pulled Bella into the backseat with me and stripped her bare so that I could watch those delicious tits bounce as she rode me, fast and hard. She was so worked up I managed to push her to orgasm three times before I finally relented and spilled inside of her. Both of us were out of breath and the windows completely fogged over when the police officer tapped on the window and demanded that we head on home or face going to jail for public indecency.

The ride home, the thrill of having of been caught twice only seemed to heighten our need to fuck each other again. That night I took her twice more, once on the breakfast bar as I held her down and fucked her rougher and harder than I ever had and the next time with her strapped into the swing, my dick assaulting that sweet, tight ass of hers until she screamed yellow and I came all over her back, marking her once more as _mine._

~~~~~~AM Outtake~~~~~~  
Three weeks later we were seated at a thousand dollar a plate dinner gala for the local zoo when Bella began to stroke my cock under the tablecloth that barely covered my lap.

My girl knew I had a thing for elevators and as we were in a building that was relatively empty from the third floor up to the eightieth floor, we had would have an ample opportunity to use one of the empty cars to act out one of my all-time fantasies.

Her eyes met mine with a twinkle as she stood up and left the table, the guest speaker droned on so I quietly got up to follow my little minx. I caught up with her just as she stepped into the empty carriage.

I had this fantasy about getting onto an elevator with a stranger, riding a few floors up and then suddenly push her up against the wall, fuck her then get off at the next floor. You know, the typical 'fuck a stranger on an elevator' fantasy.

Bella had worn this stretchy dress that was a soft pink, I knew that she hadn't worn a stitch of anything underneath it per my request, so I couldn't wait to act this one out.

We each hit a button for some random floor and as the doors slid open, she exited. I went up a few floors and exited, as well. I stroked Mr. Happy as I waited for her to once again appear in the empty carriage in front of me. The chime of the bell excited me and I stroked him little harder, my obvious erection caused a smirk to appear on her lips when she saw me enter the elevator.

"Eighty, please." I spoke to her and she nodded politely before she hit the button. We were on floor eighteen, so I prolonged the anticipation, I waited until we hit floor twenty-three before I turned to face her.

"Show me your tits," I commanded and took a step toward her. Her eyes became big as saucers as she took a step back, while her hands slowly pulled the material down to expose the tiny pink nipple of Ethel, then Myrtle.

Fuck, I loved her tits!

I reached out and pinched both nipples, my arms completely outstretched.

"Are you wet?" I asked and took another step closer.

"Yes," she whispered in response.

"Show me," I demanded and continued to pinch and roll her nipples.

She raised her dress, slowly then ran a finger through her folds before she brought it up to my lips.

I opened my mouth and she inserted her finger as my tongue devoured the sweet taste of her nectar.

I moaned around her finger, she whimpered in reply.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I asked and pushed her whole body up against the wall, out of the corner of my eye I noticed we were about to hit floor fifty-five.

She nodded her head.

I kissed her hard and trapped her hands above her head with one of my hands.

She instantly brought her legs up around my waist to find my cock already at her entrance, as I had already unzipped my pants and removed him while I kissed her.

I pushed into her all the way. My urgency caused both of us to gasp with the enormity of the action.

"So full," she moaned as I bit down on her shoulder and began to slowly move my hips.

"Fuck yes," I said as I pulled almost all the way out and pushed all the way back in hard and fast.

Over and over I did this until the chime of the bell told me that we'd reach the eightieth floor. I reached over and hit eighteen again, just to be safe and continued to fuck her against the elevator wall.

She thrashed and whined against me, she begged for release, but I continued to hold off. Every time I felt her walls begin to spasm, I'd pull almost all of the way out.

"Not yet, you don't deserve it yet," I'd tell her each time only to begin a hard push into her once more.

I was able to do this three times before I noticed we approached the twenty-fifth floor to which I suddenly hit the button for the fiftieth floor, it would ensure me a little extra time.

"I'm going to set you down, turn you around and fuck you from behind. Then you can come all over my dick." I instructed her as I did exactly what I'd told her I would.

Once I slid into her, with my hand on her little swollen clit, she instantly began to push back against me as we fucked. We passed the thirty-third floor when we both screamed out in pleasure and reached full climax.

By the time we made it back down to the eighteenth floor, there were two security guards who waited for us as we exited the carriage.

They advised that we were not authorized past the third floor and kindly escorted us out of the building once we'd reached ground level.

We waited until we hit the parking garage before we smirked and laughed out loud at having been caught, once again.

Bella had gotten braver in her actions, she let go of some of inhibitions and I was more turned on by her new attitude than I ever imagined.

It could only get better.

~~~~ AM Outtake~~~~

We were due to attend the local ballet for a new program called 'Katalina's Song' and I knew that this would be the night to end all nights when I saw Bella's dress.

It was sinfully delicate, sheer and reminded me of her wedding night lingerie.

I couldn't wait to fuck her in the theater while she wore it.

I watched her get dressed, completely nude under the gown, as I once again requested. It was her own fault, a freshly waxed Lucy Diamond had taunted and teased me for the past forty-five minutes. As I sat in a chair in the corner of our bedroom and stroked my dick. She knew my eyes would follow her every single move and she took advantage of this. She pranced around, her tits bounced enticingly, her ass swayed as she moved and all the while a all knowing smirk laid on her lips.

Mr. Happy was rock hard and throbbed to the point I knew one touch from her would result in a shower of happy juice.

"Stop it, Edward," she laughed as I snapped out of my lust filled haze to see her was ready to slip her gown on in front of me.

"But, I need to fuck you, Mrs. Cullen," I whined. She loved when I was the petulant little boy. I often played it up just to be treated like the bad little boy in need of a good, hard fucking. And, I loved the titty play I usually got out of it, too. She would ride my cock and let me suckle those round full tits to my heart's content.

But, it also meant that she teased me mercilessly about being 'Mommy's titty baby'. So what? I loved tits even as a baby, I rather enjoyed my mom's, albeit in a different manner, but I enjoyed them regardless.

God help me if we have a child that turned up to have the same fetish.

"Edward!" Bella snapped her fingers in my face.

I smiled at her as she stood above me, her hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"Quit stroking that monster cock of yours and zip it up, I'm ready to go." Her voice was thick with authority and for one moment I contemplated bending her over and reminding her who the fucking man was in this relationship.

"Stop it, you are not fucking me in the ass until later. Get up, let's go." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room as I sat there with my jaw on the floor.

She's damn straight about that. Her ass would definitely get a pounding later on tonight. First because she forgot I was Edward Fucking Cullen and secondly because well, it was my ass to pound and I could pound it whenever I wanted too...usually.

The Limo pulled up outside the theater and I sighed as I realized there was a red carpet we would have to get through first. Apparently, the Prima ballerina was some world-renowned dancer, Katalina Roseph, and it was a big to-do for our fair city to have her grace us with her presence here. They stopped at nothing, for the event.

Once we'd managed to get inside the theater, relatively unscathed, I was a tense and horny mess.

Bella had taken to palming my cock every opportunity that she could through the line of photographers.

"You will pay for that later, Mrs. Cullen," I growled into her ear as she just smiled up at me, her eyes bashful and playful under her full lashes.

"I planned on it," she purred and ran a hand up my thigh just as the lights dimmed.

The dance was beautifully done and the Prima was extraordinary even to my unrefined eyes.

But, I couldn't keep my hands or my eyes off of my wife.

Finally intermission started and I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have her…NOW!

The Limo was nowhere to be found, but there was a darkened alley between the theater and the next building. I quickly pulled her along behind me through the dark and damp street, all the while she protested.

I didn't care. I needed her.

Like I'd never needed her before.

Just then, I saw it.

A brand new Jaguar was parked along the wall of the building.

I pulled Bella to me, pushed her ass just against the hood and kissed her.

I kissed her with more passion than I'd ever known I could possess. This woman owned me, inside and out!

I knew exactly how perfectly tuned our bodies were to one another, and it made this moment all the more perfect, because I knew precisely how to stoke the flames of her fire, quickly.

While our tongues danced a slow sensual dance with each other, we heard the music from the theater as it began again, so I slid a hand down the back of her dress, pulled the zipper down under the tips of my fingers.

She gasped as the cool air hit her skin, it pebbled quickly as I pushed the gown from her body. It was such a beautiful gown, so I was careful to keep it off the ground; I made sure to lay it on the hood of the car. I pressed her back against the material, slid a hand along each thigh as I raised her feet to the bumper and spread her out before me.

"Exquisite," I whispered and watched her breasts heave in both excitement and anticipation.

"Open all the way up for me, love." My voice was low and demanding, her legs fell as far apart as they could.

Her long, mahogny hair laid out around her, the silver car complimented her skin as they both reflected the moonlight in it's finest.

"I've never loved you more than in this moment, Bella. You are more beautiful than any diamond known to man, nothing in nature compares to your beauty, nothing," I spoke with a whisper of passion as I lowered my own zipper and pulled my hardened cock toward her body.

He wept at the sight before us.

Never had she glistened so brightly.

Never had the need been so overwhelming.

I pulled her to the edge of the hood and slid my shaft through the wetness of her outer core, my action forced a moan from both of our mouths.

"This, my precious wife, is the most amazing feeling ever," I whispered, my voice shook as I slid my cock inside her warm, wet heat.

Her walls fluttered around me, she gripped my shaft and seized my entire cock inside of her internal grasp.

"Fuck," I murmured.

"I love you," Bella cried as I began to withdraw, agonizingly slow.

"I love you too," I replied as I pushed back in.

I relished in the languid strokes deep inside of her, over and over.

We found our bodies meshed together, arms wrapped around each other in a grip of desperation, unable to allow even an inch of space between us as we joined again and again.

I felt the tingle of ecstasy fill my body as the white hot heat began to ensnarl me with a tell tale zing and zap behind my eyes.

Her body pulled from me the electric pulse that flowed between us, the live wires flailed about as the sparks lit up brighter and more intense than I'd ever known them to before.

Zing. Zap, Zap.

Zing. Zap, Zap.

Hiss.

Snap.

I screamed into the cool, damp air. Her name roared from my lips as the force of her body clenched around mine, she held me tightly while my body expelled inside of her.

Bella whimpered my name as a shudder from the cold finally melted through the blazing heat we'd created. Her teeth chattered as she chanted, 'Edward, Edward, Edward,' her precious head still rolled from side to side in the sweet rapture that followed her release.

I pulled her dress in an attempt to stop the chill on her bare skin. I still marveled at the fact that I'd fucked her in an alley, that I'd allowed the opportunity or her to be seen by another person this way.

"Baby, baby, shhhh," I whispered in her ear as I brought her down gently from the subspace that she'd reached.

"That was amazing," I coo'd to her as she began to nuzzle my neck, her nose was as cold as ice.

"It certainly was." An unfamiliar female voice rang out in the quiet night air.

We both gasped and worked to cover Bella's exposed body as we turned to see the smiling face of the Prima Ballerina.

"Thanks for the show, it was the most erotic thing I've ever seen," she clapped, bowed returned back into the building through the side entrance door. Her face peeked back out at us as her voice raised in volume for her next comment, "I hope you didn't dent my hood!" Her laughter followed her into the building and was cut off once the door slammed shut.

Bella and I stared wide eyed at one another for a moment before we both broke into a fit of laughter ourselves.

"Holy fuck," Bella giggled.

"Indeed," I concurred.

It was the most amazing night of our lives...so far.

**A/n: I hope this was all Katalina wanted and more … I enjoyed doing this immensely, especially knowing that it was her request.**

**And, I hope that everyone involved enjoyed this very explicit journey through Angryward's public insatiability;)**

**I love you, KRoseph…you've been with me since the first chapter I ever posted. You have been a source of strength, wisdom and encouragement. Words can never express how hard I'm hugging you right now!**

**Kyla**


	16. Chapter 16 EPI

**AM4 – Epilogue**

**For Katalina.**

**For Kitkat681.**

**For Grnidgirl**.

**And, so many others….this is it…the end of Angryward….well, for now.**

**Edward is 65, Bella is 61, the bundles (Olivia and Ethan) are 36, Patrick is 34 and little Amelia is 31.**

Bella and I laid in the hammock, with clothes on, much to my chagrin. We'd been on the island for the past three weeks after being away for close to a year.

"Don't we have the best life?" Bella questioned me, breaking the silence around us.

I looked down at her and smiled.

"We do," was all that I could reply.

"We've had some crazy experiences, wouldn't you say?" Her voice sounded a little mischievous and I wondered what she was up to.

"I think we could stand a few more," I thrust my semi-hard cock up against her as I spoke to which she giggled in response.

"Such a horny bastard," she teased and moved up to place her lips against mine.

Just as things started to heat up and I was about to pull her shirt up over her head, I heard a groan, a gasp and a squeal.

"What the fuck?" I groaned as I turned my head to see not one, not two, but all four of our children and their spouses, standing in the doorway to our island house.

"Surprise!" Yelled Olivia and Amelia, as I moaned and Bella laughed at my lament.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" I demanded, as every one of them started to make their way towards us.

"We couldn't let the two of you celebrate your fortieth wedding anniversary without us." Amelia said, as she plopped down on the end of the hammock between my feet as Bella had moved over to the side of me.

"And put that thing away," she nodded toward the bulge in my shorts.

"Geez Dad, you're a senior citizen now, can't you keep it in your pants?" Patrick joked, as I shook my head at this calamity.

"He most certainly cannot," Bella declared and I couldn't stop myself from pulling her to me for a deep, lusty kiss.

All of the children moaned and complained but we just smiled against each other's lips.

"Daddy, stop it. That's just disgusting," Olivia whined.

Bella snapped her fingers and gave her the evil eye.

"Now, seriously, what are all of you doing here?" Bella asked once we'd all gotten settled around the patio furniture with drinks and snacks.

"Well," Ethan looked around the table as they all nodded, "we all needed to talk to you both. And, since you never seem to want to leave this damn island, we figured it was best to come here to talk to you."

"And since it is your anniversary, we wanted to help you all celebrate," Amelia added.

"So, let's have it, and how much is all of this going to cost me?" I half joked as they all sheepishly started to look at each other.

"Megan and I are having a baby," Ethan announced, as he leaned over to kiss the temple of his sweet wife. We knew they had wanted a baby for a while, but they'd had some issues. I knew this was a blessing but it made my stomach clench.

Bella gasped, then squealed and started to clap.

"Finally, a grandbaby!" she declared.

Congratulations were given out all around. I sat there, stoically, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Taryn and I are having a baby, too," Patrick yelled over all the squabbling at the table. I wondered if Jasper and Alice were excited about this news, I wasn't sure that Jasper had quite gotten over the fact that _my_ son had married _his_ little girl. Or the fact this meant they had sex on a regular basis. I was actually proud that Patrick had found Taryn, he'd struggled with his sexuality for so long. But, in the end he was just like his old man and needed those titties on a regular basis. It still didn't stop the flow of something in my veins, it felt like something even worse was about to happen.

"What?" I cried. This was too much, much too much. I felt myself starting to feel old, in a matter of minutes.

"I'm getting married," Olivia blurted out, and I looked at Monroe who sat stoically by her side, his eyes averted from mine. He was Jasper's only son, and almost twenty years younger than my daughter. I knew they had been screwing around but this was more than I could handle. Two of Jasper's children married to two of my own children…it made me queasy.

"Hell no," I said, and brought my fist down to the top of the table.

Olivia's eyes, full of fire, locked with mine.

"I won't stand for it," I stated.

"You have no choice," she snipped right back at me.

"I'm getting married, too," I heard the voice of my little angel, my precious Amelia and my eyes snapped to her. She batted those long lashes at me as the nerdy boy-man beside her began to squirm. That's right you little bastard, you better squirm, there's nowhere for you to get away from me on this island, I thought smugly to myself.

This was too much.

The rage sped through me.

The white lights zipped around the air surrounding us.

Static raged through my ears.

Red and white flashes of heat clouded my eyes.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice but I couldn't focus on anything but the anger that had filled my body.

"Stop. Stop this all right now," my voice roared all around my family.

Silence.

All eyes on me.

"Excuse us, children. I need to take your father inside for a bit," I felt Bella tug on my arm, forcing me to stand. She pulled me behind her as we made our way to our bedroom.

She shut the door behind us, and pushed me toward the bed.

My wife dropped to her knees, unzipped my pants and swallowed Mr. Happy whole.

I closed my eyes.

I enjoyed the feel of her lips around my shaft.

I pumped my aging hips and held tight to her head.

She moaned and sucked, hollowed out her cheeks and relaxed her throat.

I pushed in deep as I felt the anger slowly leave my body with my release on her tongue.

"My love," I murmured, as I put my hand back behind me to hold myself up on the bed.

"Mmm," she pulled me out of her mouth and looked up at me. "Better now?"

"Much," I managed to say, before I lay on my back across the bed.

"You have to get a grip, Edward." Her beautiful face came into my view as I felt her crawl on top of me, situating Lucy Diamond squarely over my flaccid cock. His recovery time wasn't as quick as it used to be. But, he still had it.

"What the fuck did they expect to happen announcing all that bullshit at the same time? Don't they know I'm an old man?" I griped and moved my hands up to cup Ethel and Myrtle.

Fuck, she still had the best tits around and I never stopped groping them, either.

Bella laid her head back and a boisterous laugh escaped.

"I'll be damned, you finally admitted you're old," she grinned at me and I scowled back at her.

"I'll show you old," I said with a push of my hips up into her hot box.

"I'm sure you will," her lips touched mine just as a small knock rapped on the door.

"When and if I ever die, it had better be with my dick inside that glorious pussy of yours," I smirked at my wife with a chuckle.

Her eyes narrowed at me and I could tell I'd fucked up again.

"We cannot let our children find us that way, but, I agree, if you go, I go and what better way to go than enjoying our favorite pastime." Bella whispered in my ear before climbing off me and sitting up on the bed. She tucked Mr. Happy back into my shorts, zipped them up and offered me that beautiful smile.

"Come in," she yelled. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Later that night, we sat around the fire pit, listening to plans and goals and chatter.

I looked around and realized how precious my life was.

All thanks to Bella…and my anger management problems.

**A/n : The End….or is it?**

**Thank you to A Jasper for Me for her quick turnaround on getting this beta'd for me!**

**I'll never say THANK YOU enough to all that have read and followed me in this journey. But, THANK YOU…until we meet again;)**

**Kyla**


End file.
